Thinking for Myself
by felicia2235
Summary: HBP and DH didn't happen. Harry and Draco's 6th year and Harry realizes a few things. One his gay and two he wants Draco Malfoy of all people. Harry has to make choices and decide what he really wants in life. See what happens when he starts thinking for himself instead of letting others and prophecy decide for him. He has help in the form of Voldemort in his head. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so since I got good reviews on my last Harry/Draco flick I'm going to try another. HBP and DH didn't happen. Harry and Draco's 6th year and Harry realizes a few things. One his gay and two he wants Draco Malfoy of all people. Harry has to make choices and decide what he really wants in life. See what happens when he starts thinking for himself instead of letting others and prophecy decide for him. He has help in the form of Voldemort in his head all summer to help him see the truth. This will be mature and I don't own anything. Please review.

Story starts: Harry POV.

I arrived at the plat form to start yet another year at Hogwarts. My 6th year. My 5th year had sucked royally. Umbridge had been a huge bitch and made my life hell, on top of Dumbledore ignoring me and he still is, by the way. Plus I lost my godfather during the fight at the ministry. I blamed Bellatrix for it for a while until I start really thinking.

It wasn't anyone's fault but Dumbledore and Sirius. Dumbledore because he kept Sirius locked in a house he hates and kept him in the dark about everything. And Sirius' fault for jumping into a dangerous battle when he should have stayed away. Bellatrix only hit him with a stunner and he accidentally fell into the veil. I remembered the look on her face when he fell and for a moment she looked sorry that it happened and that was enough to make me forgive her for the accident.

His summer had been hell. The Dursley's had treated him worse then they ever did. He only got fed a few times and was beaten by his uncle more times then he could count. God he hated those muggles. He understood why Voldemort hated muggles so much. If Voldemort went through half of what he did when he was younger then Harry could relate to the man.

_Yes Potter. I know how you feel. I told you once before we are so very much alike. _I heard his voice in my head. Voldemort had decided to come into my head everyday during the summer and talk with me. At first I ignored him or cussed him out but then when I started getting lonely since my so called friends again were not writing me I had no choice but to seek comfort in the voice inside my head.

So for weeks we talked. He explained he never had anything against my parents and they didn't have to die but they chose to fight him. He said the only reason he came after me was due to the prophecy he only heard half of and he was under the impression it was either kill me first of wait to be killed and anyone would chose life over possible death. And I could agree with him. How many times during my Hogwarts years did I head into battle first before I could be killed myself.

We were so much a like it wasn't even funny.

I spent all summer trying to survive at my relatives house and talking with Voldemort that I came to terms with a lot of things.

One I was gay. Thanks to the dark lord bastard kindly laughing at the dreams I had at night about other men. He told me it was very common in the wizarding world for wizards to be gay or Bi. He even clued me in on a little secret that Snape and Malfoy Sr. were lovers and had been since they went to Hogwarts together. The only reason Lucius married his wife was because of the contracts with there families and he was required to have an heir but he was devoted to Snape and Snape devoted to Lucius just the same.

It was a bit of juicy gossip that I couldn't wait to tease Snape about. I didn't really hate the man now that I knew more about him. Voldemort had told me all about how my mother had betrayed him for my dad and how my dad and his friends treated Snape like shit. I saw some of that during my Occlumency lessons with him but I didn't know the whole story, but thanks to Voldemort I know my dad was really a bastard and my mother had betrayed her oldest friend because my dad didn't like Snape. Really I was better off without them if that was how they would have raised me.

This year I wanted things to be different. I wasn't going to let my so called friends dictate what I did anymore and I wasn't going to hate Snape anymore. I wasn't going to give a rats ass about Dumbledore anymore, because really he was the cause of all my heartache and the reason I live with filthy muggle that don't deserve to live.

_Just say the words Potter and I can take care of those muggle for you and anyone else that you'd like. _Voldemort said in my head as I sat in an empty compartment and waited for the train to start. He had been trying to get me on his side all summer to become like his heir. I had decided for now I was neutral and I need more time this year to completely decide and he agreed to give me that time I needed and call off all attacks on me until I made my choice. He was however sending me dark arts books by owl for me to read and I was enjoying them a lot.

_You know if you want the one you desire you will have to join me. _Voldemort reminded me and I sighed. He was right about that. When I realized I was gay I also realized something else. It wasn't just any boy I wanted but one very specific one that was highly unreachable.

I was in love and very much in lust with Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy and I didn't know how to go about getting him to want me back. I rolled my eyes as Voldemort chuckled inside my head at how pathetically in love I was with the blonde.

Really Voldemort wasn't a bad guy once you spend time talking to him. He told me more truth then anyone else in this fucking world ever had.

_And I always will, Harry. I don't believe in lying, not even to my death eaters. They get the truth whether they want it or not. _He replied and I nodded in my head.

I thought back to my first year at Hogwarts when I turned down Draco's hand in friendship. The stupidest mistake I ever made and would always regret it.

"Some wizarding families are better then others, Potter. I can help you there." he had told me and now I knew he was right. Merlin my life would have been so much better had I just listened to him.

_Yes it would have. But it's not to late to fix it. _Voldemort said to me and I rolled my eyes.

_You just love inputting your opinion into my thoughts don't you. _I ask him and all I got was a laugh in reply.

The door to the compartment opened and there stood the object of my dreams. He had grown taller then me now, his blonde hair was longer and fell in front of his face, his muscled had filled out and I had to stop myself from drooling.

_Don't act like a blushing virgin, Potter. You'll never win him over without charm and skill. Tap into your Slytherin side for once. _Voldemort snorted in my head but I ignored him in favor of giving Draco a once over with my eyes to which he raised his eye brow in reply.

"Can I help you with something, Draco." I ask him without the hate I use to carry in my voice. He seemed taken back for a moment before replying.

"Where's your Mudblood and the Weasel, Potter." Draco ask and I rolled my eyes before taking out one of the dark arts books Voldemort gave me.

"Don't know and really don't give a shit. Probably off snogging somewhere." I replied.

"What's the matter Potter. Jealous Weasley got to Granger before you." Draco ask smirking and I surprised him by smirking back.

"Hermione's not really my type." I said looking him up and down slowly again before meeting his eyes. "I'm not into girls at all, if you know what I mean." I said and chuckled at the god smacked look on his face. I turned back to my book and read, when I heard the door shut I thought he had left until I saw out of the corner of my eye that he sat across from me.

"What going on with you Potter. Your telling me your gay, the golden boy is gay and that you don't care where your friends are and you reading, is that a dark arts book?" Draco ask me and I nodded.

"Yup, I find it very interesting." I replied and I heard Voldemort snicker in my head.

"Potter." Draco snapped and I looked and him waiting for him to continue.

"What is going on with you?" he ask irritated.

"Nothing, let's just say I'm not as golden as everyone thinks and I've decided to change a few things is all. Why so interested in me and what I'm doing, Draco?" I ask saying his name in a purr. Draco's eyes widened and he cheeks flushed pink before he stood quickly.

"In your dreams Potter." he said before opening the door.

"Already there." I replied but I wasn't sure if he heard me before the door closed and I was alone again.

Halfway through the train ride my wayward friends finally showed up laughing and looking thoroughly snogged. Such good friends I have, they know of my summer life and that I just lost Sirius and instead of coming to check on me they spend half the ride making out and having a good ole time. Fuckers.

"Hey Harry. How are you." Hermione ask as they plopped down, Ginny sliding in as well and sitting very close to me.

I hide my book in my pocket so they didn't see and suppressed the urge to curse the red headed leech that insist on following me around like a groupie.

"How do you think I am." I ask in an emotionless tone. Stupid bitch. I was beated with in an inch of my life all summer. I think I still have broken ribs and I know I'm covered in bruises that I cant heal until I get to school, but does anyone care. No.

They didn't reply and just looked at each other. I didn't care to see them right now or ever really so I turned and stared out the window for the rest of the trip in silence.

Eventually they left saying something about finding Neville and Luna but I just ignored them. I wasn't going to put on the same happy, Harry face I did every year while they ignore the fact that I'm an abused teen who the world expects for me to save there asses and forget everything that has been done to me.

Let's also not forget the fact that Dumbledore neglected to tell me that I was a Horcrux and in the end he would have wanted me to sacrifice my life for theres.

Oh yes I know all about Voldemorts Horcruxes, he told me all about them over the summer. He didn't know I was one until he got into my mind at the Ministry and found out. Now I know why I'm so important to Dumbledore. My death is needed for Voldemort to die. Well I got a news flash for him, I don't plan to die for him to he can kiss my arse.

_Again with the bloody laughing, Voldemort. Do you know how strange it is to have someone laugh in your mind and not try to look like an idiot for laughing out loud for no reason. _I ask him when again he was laughing at me.

_Yes I do. And it's not my fault if they think your crazy. You do talk to the dark wizard inside your head. _Voldemort replied and I snorted at him. Maybe I am crazy but who the hell cares.

When the train stopped in Hogsmead I realized my friends didn't come back and really I didn't care. Before I probably would have been hurt but now I just don't care anymore. Standing carefully I winched when my ribs hurt and pain shot through me.

_You need to have that healed, Potter. _Voldemort said in a serious manner.

_Can't. Pomfrey will just tell Dumbledore who will do nothing but accuse me of hurting myself or some shit. _I replied bitterly.

_Then go to Snape after the feast. He will heal you and wont say anything to the headmaster. I have already told you, you can trust him. He is loyal to me not the old man. _Voldemort said. I sighed but nodded when I felt my scar throb at Voldemorts irritation.

_Alright just bloody stop I hurt enough as it is. _I snapped and the throbbing stopped at once.

I waited for most of the other students to clear out so I wouldn't get jostled on the way out. Once it was mostly clear I started to slowly make my way to the carriages. Once there I stopped and waited for an empty one, I didn't feel like riding to the school with any idiots.

"Move Potter." I heard someone say before I was bumped into. I gasp and winced and bit my lip to stop from crying out in pain as Crabbe and Goyle pushed past me and onto the carriage. Draco walked past as well but didn't touch me and looked at me as I tried to catch my breath. My ribs were really hurting.

"Draco, you coming." Crabbe called out and Draco shook his head.

"I'll catch the next one." he replied and they nodded before the carriage took off to be replaced with another one.

"Don't, Draco. Just don't." I said before he could even say anything and almost crawled into the carriage that was waiting. Draco came in after me and sat across from me and just stared at me with interest.

"What's the matter Potter. Get into a fight over the summer." he ask and I snorted.

"More like all summer, every summer for as long as I can remember." I replied back in a low tone and Draco's eye brows shot up.

"Surely you jest. Your probably spoiled by your family all summer long. What could they have possible done to you." Draco ask smirking. I narrowed my eyes in anger at the boy I wanted so bad. He had no idea.

"Does this look like being spoiled to you, Malfoy." I spat lifting my shirt up to show my chest. Draco's eyes widened and he gasp in shock. My chest was loaded with bruises, some old some new, I was far to skinny and my rib area was completely black and blue and I know my back looked the same.

"Holy shit. What the fuck happened to you." He ask me after I let my shirt fall back down.

"Life. My life is what happened." I replied letting my eyes fall shut. I was really hurting now and I felt as if I might just pass out.

"Have you told anyone. Your friends or the headmaster. Surely he wouldn't want his golden boy hurt." Draco ask and I snorted not even opening my eyes.

"They know, Draco. My friends act like it doesn't happen and who do you think put me with the muggles, Dumbledore." I spat and Draco was just silent. So I started to drift off.

"Potter. Potter." I heard Draco snap and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"What." I ask and he huffed.

"I was telling you, you need to have someone look at that before you end up dead." Draco said and I shrugged.

"What do you care." I shot back.

"I don't, but you just need to." he replied crossing his arms over his chest and I chuckled before wincing.

"Maybe I don't care if I die anymore. Ever wonder about that." I whispered and Voldemort shot another throb to my head which I hissed and grabbed my scar.

"stop doing that." I hissed and Draco looked at me funny.

"Doing what." he ask.

"Nothing I wasn't talking to you." I replied.

_Stop saying shit like that Potter. I don't want to hear you talking about dying. _Voldemort hissed at me and I rolled my eyes.

_You sound like a mother hen. _I snorted and got another shot of pain to my scar for my cheek.

"Then who where you talking to, Potter. Voices in your head." he ask looking at me as if I was mad and I smirked back.

"As a matter of fact I am. And it's not voices it one, annoying as hell voice of your dark lord." I replied back and Draco's eyes widened.

"Your joking." he ask and I smirked wider.

"Nope. He wont go away. Been there all summer." I said.

"I don't believe you." Draco told me and I laughed.

"Really, then how else would I know your father and Snape are fucking." I replied and laughed louder when Draco's eyes widened and he paled.

"How, What. How do you know that." he stuttered in a un-Malfoy like way.

"Voice in my head I already told you." I said.

"So that's what's different about you. You have his voice in your head and you've changed sides." Draco ask and I shrugged.

"Not really changed sides yet, more like I don't care anymore, I'm not the lights toy anymore. So I guess I'm neutral as of now. But he's working on changing that too." I said.

"But if you tell anyone, he wont be happy." I added and I felt Voldemort nodded in my head.

"I'm not stupid, Potter. I wouldn't tell anyone shit like that. It's just, wow." he replied and I nodded before closing my eyes again as we got closer to the castle.

"You really should let someone heal you though." Draco said after a moment of silence.

"I'm not spending the night in the hospital again just for Dumbledore to accuse me of doing this to myself. Or saying I was depressed because of Sirius or some shit like that." I replied.

"Then go to my godfather. Snape would heal you, I think." Draco said I bit back another snort.

"Maybe." I replied as the carriage stopped and Draco got out. I slowly followed him out as well and we walked side by side inside not saying anything.

When we got to the great hall everyone was looking at us but I just ignored them all and went to sit in am empty spot at the Gryffindor table. Ron, Ginny and Hermione all scooted down to sit with me, Neville following them.

"What the bloody hell were you doing, walking in with Malfoy." Ron ask and I resisted the urge to kill him.

"We caught the came carriage up here, Ron. It was nothing." I replied. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome back everyone and welcome to our new students. As always the forest is off limits, no magic in the halls and anything bought at WWW is forbidden. Also we welcome another new DADA professor this year. Lucius Malfoy." he said and I looked and noticed for the first time the blonde sitting next to Snape. The Slytherins cheered while the Gryffindor's booed. I didn't say anything just tried to keep my eyes open.

_Could have told me about that one. _I told Voldemort.

_Would have ruined the surprise. _he said back and I rolled my eyes again.

After that the food came and I ate very little. I hadn't had much to eat for weeks so eating to much would have made me sick.

I felt eyes on me and looked around. Snape and Lucius was watching me as well as Draco. I just shrugged it off and kept picking at my food.

"Harry you should really eat more, honey." Ginny said laying a hand on my arm and I flinched back.

"Ginny I am full and please don't touch me." I said and she looked pissed off and got up and moved to sit with her other friends.

"That was really mean Harry. You know she's in love with you. The least you could do is be nice." Hermione scolded and I glared at her.

"Why so she thinks she has a chance. Whatever." I shot back and Ron grew mad.

"And why doesn't she. You think you can do better then my sister." he ask in a loud voice that seemed to draw a lot of attention.

"Lower your voice, Ron. And no she doesn't stand a chance. She's not my type." I told him gritting my teeth at the pain it took to talk.

"Why not." Ron yelled and I closed my eyes to try and calm myself.

"Well I'm waiting. Why have you led Ginny on if she's not your type." he spat and I snapped.

"Led her own. Are you out of what little mind you fucking have. I haven't led anyone on, Ronald. If anything I've be kindly trying to dislodge the leech from my side. I. Am. Gay you tit mouse. That's why she's not my type." I yelled back and several people gasp. Ron's face grew red with anger and he pulled his wand.

"Mr. Weasley I suggest you put that away. Mr. Potter follow me." I heard a voice behind me and I groaned. Snape. Hell.

Slowly standing I followed the man out the door, vaguely aware that Draco and he father were behind us as everyone else started to leave the great hall.

We walked towards his office in the dungeons and as soon as we got there the pain just became too much and I started to sway.

"Potter." I heard Snape yelled at the same time I heard Voldemort call my name before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Normal POV

"Shit." Severus cursed when the Potter boy passed out right inside his office. Bending he picked him up, noticing how light he was before laying him on the couch in his private rooms.

"What happen." His lover, Lucius ask as he and Draco came into the room.

"I don't know. Watch him while I get Poppy." Severus said.

"No. You cant. He said he couldn't go to Madam Pomfrey that he'd come to you. He doesn't want to deal with Dumbledore about this anymore." Draco said and both men turned to look at the boy.

"How do you know about that and what are you talking about. What's wrong with him." Severus Snape ask and Draco bit his lip before answering.

"Lift his shirt." Draco said and they frowned before Severus lifted the boys shirt and gasp. Lucius seeing his face looked as well and he too gasp in shock.

"What happened to him." Lucius ask.

"His relatives from what he said. I found out on the carriage ride here. I noticed he was acting different, more darker and I was curious. We started to talk and he showed me this chest and told me it's been happening his whole life. And what's worse is Dumbledore knows and so do his friends but they do nothing." Draco said getting very upset and he wasn't sure why.

"I knew it was a mistake to send him to Lily's sisters house. That women was a menace but does the old man ever listen to me, no." Severus said before walking towards his potions stores and pulling out several vials.

"Why did you say he seemed darker." Lucius ask his son.

"He just did. He was reading dark arts books and sitting alone with out the others with him. Plus I think he was hitting on me but I'm not sure." Draco said blushing and Snape and Lucius raised an eye brow and shared a look.

"Did you find out why." Lucius ask and he nodded but didn't answer.

"Well out with it boy." Lucius said and Draco shock his head.

"I cant tell. But let's just say Potter will not be fighting for the light anymore." Draco said and they were about to ask more when they heard a moan from the couch.

Harry POV

_Get up Potter. You need to wake up so Snape can heal you. Don't make me come up there and wake you myself. _Voldemort yelled in my head and I wanted to laugh.

_Like that would happen. You don't want anyone to know your in my head. _I told him.

_I don't care if my followers I trust know. That's why I allowed you to tell Draco. Now WAKE UP. _He yelled and I jolted awake moaning and grabbing my scar.

"Mother fucker." I hissed before opening my eyes as my scar calmed down. I was laying on a black leather couch with Snape, Draco and his father hovering over me, staring at me like I was crazy.

"Great." I mumbled trying to sit up but I was pushed back down by Lucius. I looked at him and raised my eye brow. Something I picked up from Voldemort over the summer. He did that a lot in my head.

"Stay still Potter, so Severus can heal you." Lucius told me and I stared at him.

"Yes then were getting some answers." Snape replied handing me a vial of red potion. I took it and downed it before couching.

"That shit is nasty as fuck." I replied handing it back and gasping when my ribs started to repair them selves.

"Language Potter." Snape said and I snorted and rolled my eyes. Once my ribs were fixed I was given two more Potions that didn't task as bad as the first before Snape waved his wand over my bare chest, which I just noticed and I blushed.

The bruises started to slowly go away until they were very faint.

"Turn over so I can see your back." Snape said and I groaned in horror before turning over and cringing at the gasp. I know what they saw. The work FREAK was carved into my upper back. My uncle thought it funny to brand my with what I was.

"Who did that." Snape ask and I could tell he was grinding his teeth as he said it.

"My uncle." was all I replied. I heard some moving around before I felt a potion being rubbed into my back. It burned and I hissed before it finally started to wear off.

"The scar has faded. You will have to come to me several times a week to apply it before it is completely gone, Potter." Snape told me and I noticed his voice wasn't as harsh as it normally is.

"Whatever." I shrugged. It really didn't matter anyways.

"Pardon." Snape ask and I sat up and slide my shirt on.

"I said whatever. It doesn't matter it will happen again next summer anyways so what's the point." I shrugged again looking at the ground. I really wanted the floor to open and swallow me whole right now.

"What the hell is going on Potter. We all thought you were being spoiled during the summer. At least that's what Dumbledore lead us to believe." Snape ask me and I snorted.

"Well he lied then didn't he. Just like he always does, the lemon drop eating old fucker. I have never, ever been spoiled, as you say. I lived for the first 11 years of my life in a cupboard under the stairs. I didn't know my own name until I was 5 and the teacher at my school told me what it was. I thought it was boy or freak. My Hogwarts letter was address to Harry Potter, Cupboard under the stairs so yeah the headmaster knew. They only feed me when I'm near death and they have to. Now I stay locked in the smallest bedroom with a cat flap cut into the door so they can push food inside to me, I'm not aloud my school stuff during the summer, I clean and cook like a house elf and when my uncle gets drunk this is the result." I rambled pointing to my now almost healed chest and back.

The other three inside the room had paled and gapped at my speech and now were just staring at me like I was mad.

_I really want to kill those muggles, Potter. _Voldemort seethed and I chuckled.

_One day. _I replied back.

"You can't go back there. He cant go back." Draco said turning towards Snape and his father.

"Thought you weren't concerned about me Draco." I ask him and he blushed before mumbling he wasn't.

"It doesn't matter. I fight with Dumbledore about this every year and each time it's the same. I'm making it out to be worse then it is and it's the safest place for me because of the blood wards. Not that they matter anymore since Voldemort used my blood to come back." I said and rolled my eyes when all three flinched.

"Don't say his name, Potter." Lucius said and I laughed.

"He told me I could so I will." I shot back and Lucius and Snape whipped there heads around to look at me.

"What do you mean he told you." Snape ask me and I shrugged.

_You can tell them. _Voldemort said.

"You already know I have a connection with him." I said and Snape and Lucius nodded.

"Well I don't know if Dumbledore told you or not, cause he sure as hell didn't tell me. But I'm one of Voldemorts horcruxs." I said and they gasp.

"It's where the parseltongue comes from and the reason I got visions last year. At the Ministry when he invaded my mind he opened the connection more and saw I was one of his Horcruxs. Sine then all summer he's been in my head and help me see a lot of things for the truth." I continued and Snape didn't looked convinced.

"Look I'm telling the truth. If he wasn't talking to me how would I know you and Mr. Malfoy here have been lovers since you were in school together." and Snape and Lucius paled.

"He told you that." Lucius whispered and I nodded.

"We were working on trust at the time and he figured that would help is all. Plus he knows I'm gay and wouldn't care anyways." I shrugged.

"So are you on the dark side now, Potter." Snape ask.

"Don't really know yet. Maybe. I'm neutral right now if you have to name it but he giving me time to think about what I want." I said and Lucius nodded.

"That would explain the sudden order to not hurt you." Lucius said and I nodded.

"And you Professor. Are you going to tell the old man that I might be going dark or are you loyal to Voldemort." I ask him and he sneered at me but not in a hateful way.

"I am loyal to the dark I always have been. I am spying on the old man for the dark lord." Snape said and Voldemort confirmed he was telling the truth.

"Good." I said and we lapsed in silence.

"You still can't go back there. No child should have to go through that." Snape said and I looked at him in surprise and he sighed.

"I'm not a complete bastard, Potter." Snape said and I smiled and snickered at him.

"I really should have let the hat put me in Slytherin when it wanted to." I told them and they all gapped again.

"Come again." Snape ask.

"Um, I was suppose to go into Slytherin but I begged the hat not to put me there." He said.

"Why." Draco ask and Harry smirked at him.

"Cause Ron told me how nothing but evil wizards end up there and I didn't know anything about the wizarding world up until then, plus I met this blonde prat that was way to spoiled and annoying at the time so I ask it not to put me there. Big mistake." I replied and Draco blushed embarrassed as his father and Snape glared at him. Voldemort was snickering in my head and I just rolled my eyes.

"Well as fun as all this is, I should probably get going. I'm sure I'll end up in a fight with Ron before the nights up. Thanks for healing me Professor." I said standing and walking towards the door. Snape gave me a nod when I thanked him.

"Don't forget Potter. I will need to apply more slave to your back. See me after class tomorrow." Snape said and I nodded before pulling open the door. Draco followed behind me.

"Potter." he called out and I turned around.

"Harry." I told him and he frowned.

"What." he ask and I laughed.

"My name is Harry." I said and he nodded.

"alright. Harry then. Do you think, maybe we could start over." Draco ask sticking out his hand to me, again. I looked at it and reached out and shook is hand.

"I suppose so." I told him and he gave me a actual smile, not a smirk but a fucking drop dead gorgeous smile and I wanted to kiss him so bad at that moment.

_Too soon idiot. One step at a time. _Voldemort told me and I knew he was right.

We parted after that and I headed for the tower as I thought about Draco.

Draco would never love me back if I was still light Harry Potter or even neutral Harry Potter, he would be friends with me as neutral but nothing more. He was the son of a death eater, one of Voldemort most loyal followers. It was only natural he ended up with someone as dark as him and I knew what I had to do.

_Embrace your dark side fully. I can help you with that. Become my heir, let me teach you all you need to know and you will have Draco. _Voldemort said.

_I know. It was bound to happen. Guess I will have to take you up on your offer, but I wont be just a death eater. I want more then that. _I replied and I could feel a huge wave of thrust for power hit me. I did really want more. I want revenge, I wanted power, I want family and most of all I want Draco and I wanted to be something so great that he would never be able to find anyone he rather have.

_You will be my prince, not a death eater. You will be powerful, and have everything you want. I have already told you this. I will never lie to you and together we will make them suffer. And Draco will want you. He will lust for your power, his magic will be drawn to you and then you can have him and he will never want another. Who could be better then the dark prince. _Voldemort purred and I felt all he was saying and I wanted it so bad I could taste it.

_Yes that's what I want. _I agreed and I felt Voldemorts triumph and excitement at my news.

_Then so be it. It shall be done. _He said and I smiled. I couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Harry POV

"Harry, what is going on with you." Hermione started on me as soon as I came into the common room. I looked around and saw most everyone was already asleep, except Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and some of the others from our year.

"Nothing, Hermione just leave me be." I said walking towards the dorm.

"That's what I mean. That attitude. Why are you being like this. Is it because we forgot to write you this summer, because it was for the best. Dumbledore said.." Hermione started and I whirled around and cut her off.

"Dumbledore said. You act like he's Merlin or something. You have a brain of your own, as your so good at showing us all year long, you could have made up your own mind. Real friends would have been there for me. I had just lost the only family I had left and did any of you give a shit, NO. you didn't, you just take what Dumbledore says as if his word is law. Well how about this. Fuck you and fuck Dumbledore. I'm done with it all." I spat and they all stared at me with wide eyes and fear.

I realized that my magic was lashing out around the room because the flames in the fire started to grow larger, and brighter and the pictures were shaking on the wall. Turning quickly I went to my dorm and slammed the door shut before ripping off my robes, pulling on some pajama pants and getting into bed. I closed the curtains and applied locking and silencing charms on them, I didn't want to be bothered and I couldn't trust any of these idiots in the dorm to leave me be.

Sighing as I laid down, pain free, for the first time in weeks I drifted off to sleep quickly. Thanks to the pain potion Snape gave me.

"_Welcome Harry. It's time to start your training." Voldemort said in my dream. _

"_Where are we." I ask looking around. We were in a large room with books lining the walls and a small fire burning in the back ground. There was a few arm chairs sitting around the room. _

"_I have pulled you into a dream. This will help us start your training. You wont be able to come to me as often as I'd like and the only way we can get you up to speed is this way each night. Plus when you have free time you will go to the chamber of secrets for practice. You can practice anything in there, even unforgivables as Dumbledore has no way of detecting you there and no way of getting in. Then when you are able to come to me, is when your hard core training will begin." Voldemort said and I nodded. Worked for me I was eager to get started. _

"_The first thing you need to do is bring your darker magic forward. Right now your light magic is more prominent because that's all you have really ever used, but I can feel that you have stronger dark magic inside of you then you ever did light magic." he told me and I listen intensely. _

"_So how do I go about bring the dark magic alive." I ask and he motioned for me to sit on one of the pillows in front of the fire. He took the other in front of me and sat with his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees. I followed the example and sat as he did. _

"_This process will take some time but it is most important. You can read all you want about dark spells and curses but with out the magic to back it up they will never be at full potential. You will need to mediate, focus and find your magic inside of you. This could take days or weeks to ever find it, once you do you will notice a wide verity of colors, the more powerful you are the more colors there are. You will want to focus on the dark colors, Black, dark red, dark green things like that but mostly the black. Once you find that you will start to use your mind to bring the darker magic's forward making them brighter then the others, letting them take over. You will know it's working because you will start to feel different even before you find the colors you may start to feel like a new person. Once you succeed in bringing the magic forward it will take over and you will be ready to start the harder training with spells and such. Meanwhile during your free time I want you down in the chamber reading the books I left down there." he told me and I took all of what he said in and memorized it. _

"_There's books down there." I ask and he nodded. _

"_Didn't you look around the last time you were there." he ask and I shook my head._

"_I was fighting for my life against your teenage memory and your snake. Once I killed both I got out as soon as I could." I told him and he nodded. _

"_Yes I was upset my basilisk was killed but you didn't know any better. I would like however for you to take Snape down there to let him gather the remains for potion ingredients, he would greatly like that. You may take Lucius and Draco down at that time. Anyways. Go to the statue in the middle on the room and at the mouth of the snake hiss open. It leads to Slytherins private chambers. There's a sitting room, bathroom, bedroom and library. All the books you will need to start off with are in there." he said and I nodded making a note to check it out the first chance I got. _

"_Okay now lets start. Close your eyes and take deep breaths in through your nose and blow it out of your mouth. With every breath relax your body more and more and start searching inside yourself. Don't get upset if you don't find anything, I told you it can take some people weeks to get that far. Every night you will come here and do this, you can also do this when your awake if you'd like to speed things along, just make sure your alone when you do this, you don't want to be bothered or caught." Voldemort told me and I nodded, closing my eyes and doing exactly what he said. _

_I relaxed and breathed in and out but I didn't find anything, it seemed like I just started when Voldemorts voice brought me out of my trance. _

"_Harry, it's time to stop you need to wake up soon. We will continue this tonight and don't forget. I'm always a thought away." he said before everything started to fade away. _

I opened my eyes and I was back in my dorm room. I stretched and realized that even though I was busy all night I wasn't really all that tired.

I cast a tempus and noticed it was still a little early so I climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. I was coming out drying my hair when the others started to wake. I quickly dressed hoping no one saw my faint scars on my back, got my things ready and turned around.

Neville and Ron were both looking at me and I know they saw my back. Neville looked upset and Ron looked like he did back in forth year when he thought I put my name in the cup. All he ever thinks about is himself. Rolling my eyes I left for breakfast with out so much of a word to anyone.

I past Hermione in the common room and she looked at me with hope but I just brushed right past her and continued out the portrait hole and down the stairs.

I saw Draco and his group of Slytherins as I finished walking down the stairs and we nodded to each other.

"Harry."

"Draco." we said in a pleasant tone and his friends looked at him in shock but didn't question him, they gave me a nod and Pansy gave me a small smile before we parted ways to our separate tables.

I ate a small breakfast still not ready to eat much and waited for McGonagall to hand out my time table. No one sat next to me and that was fine, I didn't really want anyone to bother me.

Finally McGonagall came around and handed me my schedule.

"Potter, the headmaster would like to have tea with you later." she told me and I sneered.

"Tell him no thanks." I replied in a flat tone and she looked taken back.

"What? Why?" she ask me.

"Because I don't want to. Unless I'm in trouble from something I did at school and he can prove I did it, then I don't want to be bothered by anyone." I said before standing and leaving for my first class. DADA with Professor Malfoy.

While we were waiting out side the door I stood away from everyone until Hermione inched over with a disapproving scowl on her face and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Why did you turn down tea with the headmaster, Harry. You know he just wants to talk to you. I think you should go." she said and I turned cold eyes on her.

_Tell the filthy mud blood to mind her business._ I heard Voldemort sneer in my mind and I almost laughed.

"Because I don't want to have tea with the headmaster, I want nothing to do with him and as far as I'm concerned you need to mind your own business, Granger. Your not my mother." I replied and the Slytherins oo'd my comment as Hermione blushed and had tears in her eye, before turning around and walking back over towards Ron, who scowled at me and consoled his girl friend.

"Still having trouble in paradise Harry." Draco ask in my ear and I turned and rolled my eyes to him.

"Of course. Don't you just love it when someone tries telling you what to do." I ask and he chuckled.

"Come on then Harry. Sit with us that way the mud bloods wont bother you." Draco told me slinging a friendly arm over my shoulder as his father opened the door and let everyone in.

The Gryffindor's stared in shock as I walked in with him and sat next to him but the other Slytherins treated it like a normal thing and it felt nice to not be judge for once and just excepted.

"Harry what are you doing." Ron hissed a couple of seats over.

"Silence everyone, Weasley save your petty problems for someone else's classroom. Now who here can cast a patronus charm?" he ask and everyone that was in the DA raised there hand along with me and a couple of Slytherins. Lucius looked shock and I cleared my throat.

"Um Professor maybe I should explain. I'm sure by now you've heard of the DA I put together last year." I ask and he nodded and I smirked. I knew damn well he remember them from the ministry and I just found that shit funny, apparently so did Voldemort for he was laughing as well.

"Well I taught everyone that was in it how to cast a Patronus Charm." I continued and Lucius stared at me impressed and I couldn't figure out why.

_It is rare to be able to cast that Potter. Even I can't do it and it is even more impressive that a 5__th__ year was able to teach over half the class to cast one as well. _Voldemort told me and I gave a nod in reply.

"Alright then Mr. Potter. Since you seem to be the patronus expert here maybe you'd like to demonstrate for us." Lucius said and I nodded before standing and pointing my wand towards the front of the class.

"Expecto Patronum." I said and gasp in shock as my patronus came soaring out and floated around the room. Everyone who had ever seem mine before also gasp in shock. It had changed. From a stag to a large snake.

"Why do you looked so shock, Potter." Lucius ask.

"It. My patronus changed. It use to be a stag." I replied and everyone looked at me then back towards the large snake that was floating around the room.

_I thought that might happen. _Voldemort said.

"That happens when a person changes Mr. Potter or if something drastic happens in there life, it's not un common. 10 Points to Gryffindor for performing a patronus." Lucius said and I smiled before sitting back down next to Draco.

I caught Hermione and Ron watching me with a confused, frightening expression before Lucius called attention back to him. The rest of the class was spent listening to him talk all about Patronus and practicing them. Those of us who already knew how were told to help the others who didn't.

I worked with Draco who did really well and was able to conjure one before the class ended. His two was a Snake but a smaller breed.

After that I walk with the Slytherins to potions and I sat with them again as well. Maybe this year I'd actually do well in class.

Snape came in after that the same way he always does. Barreling through the door with his robes billowing out behind them. He really like dramatics.

Wonder how he gets those robes to move like that. I thought as he paced back and forth in front of the room.

_It can be done with a spell or just by sheer force of magic. _Voldemort answered and I rolled my eyes. Of course he would know he's the master at spooky robes.

_Brat. _He called me when he heard that thought.

"Instructions are on the board, try not to be stupid enough to blow anything up." he snapped staring Neville down. How he got into this class I'll never know.

Potions class actually went well for the first time in 6 years. I managed to get it close and Snape didn't have one bad thing to say to me and no Slytherins threw anything in my cauldron. Ron's however was not so lucky.

"Watch this." Draco whispered and I watched as he floated a piece of willow bark and dropped it in Ron's cauldron when he turned to talk to Seamus. His potion bubbled and hissed before there was a burnt smell in the air and black smoke started to fill the room.

"Idiot Weasley. It's ruined and you managed to burn your cauldron. 30 points from Gryffindor and a 0 for today." Snape spat clearing Ron's mess. Ron with red in the face and started to argue but it just earned him a nights detention with Flitch. The Slytherins laughed and Ron scowled at all of us before stomping out of the room.

"Now I know what happened to all my potions." I whispered to Draco who blushed and shrugged.

"You should do what the Slytherins do. Shield charms around our work so no one can tamper with it." Draco told me and I stared at him before smacking myself in the forehead.

I was an idiot. Why didn't I think about that.

_Because my little lion. You were thinking like a Gryffindor. You didn't think like a Slytherin until now. Gryffindor's have the tendency to hope everything turns out ok instead of figuring out what needs to be done to insure nothing happens. _Voldemort told me and I had the urge to roll my eyes but I didn't.

When class was over I stayed behind and Draco stayed with me as I walked up to Snape.

"Something you need Mr. Potter." he ask eyeing me.

"Are you interested in accruing a large amount of basilisk remains." I ask him and bit my lip to stop from laughing as his eyes widened.

"Where would I get these remains." he ask and I smirked.

"Me." I told him and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"And where did you get them. They are very, very rare." Snape told me.

"The basilisk is still down in the chamber and I'll be using it a lot this year so I can do some things without Dumbledore sneaking around. Voldemort as given me permission to take you, Draco and Lucius down so you can gather what you want before I vanish the rest." I told him and he and Draco both gapped at me.

"Slytherins chamber." Draco breathed out and I rolled my eyes.

"No Hufflepuff. Of course Slytherins silly. So are you interested or not." I ask Snape.

"Yes I'm interested. When can we go." Snape ask and I laughed at how eager he acted.

"Tonight after dinner." I ask and he nodded and I agreed to meet them in his office after dinner.

The day went by after that rather quick. I used my free time to read in the corner of the library and avoided anyone I didn't want, really well.

I was leaving the library to go to dinner when I heard Hermione's voice.

"What do you think is wrong with Harry." she ask.

"Don't know. But he's being a right git. And why the hell is he hanging out with Malfoy." I heard Ron say and I was surprised he even knew where the library was.

"I don't know either. It's just not right. He wont even talk to us. I mean ok we didn't write him again this summer and I knew he'd be mad but I didn't think he'd be this upset. I mean he hardly even knew Sirius he cant be that upset." Hermione replied and I seethed in anger.

"Well I really don't care anymore. I mean maybe this year he wont try to get us killed on one of his stupid plans." Ron said and I wanted to hurt him for that.

"Ron you cant say that. He has to save us from you-know-who. Dumbledore said it was his job." Ginny hissed back.

"Well if you ask me he's turning dark. I always thought he would." Ron told his sister.

"Maybe we should talk with Dumbledore about this." Hermione replied just like the good little girl she was. Bitch.

"Yeah maybe. I really wish he would get over whatever his problem is. I mean he cant really be gay. It's just not right. He was suppose to be mine." Ginny whined and I almost snorted. In her dreams.

"Don't worry Ginny. Dumbledore will think of something." Hermione said before I heard there chairs scrap and they left the library.

"Bastards." I hissed in anger and tried to calm my breathing. It was as I feared. They only thought of me as a weapon, a way to save them all. They don't give a shit about me at all.

_I did tell you. Did I not. Now you know. _Voldemort replied.

_Yeah now I know and I want there blood. _I hissed back and Voldemort chuckled.

_And you will have it. My prince. _He replied and I gave a dark smiled before heading for dinner.

I sat at the end away from everyone again but to my horror Ron, Hermione and Ginny scooted down and sat near me.

"Harry are you ok." Hermione ask.

"Why do you care." I hissed at her.

"Because were your friends and were worried about you." she replied and I snorted.

"You weren't my friends a few minutes ago when you decided to talk about me behind my back." I replied flatly and they paled.

"Harry, you don't understand." she tried but I slammed my hand on the table causing them to jump.

"Oh I understand plenty. Your nothing but a bunch of back stabbing traitors. How dare you pretend to be my friends. Your only hoping I'll save your ass from Voldemort so you don't have to. And you, you little red headed bitch. I was never going to be yours so you can get that out of your head now. And Ron I don't ever remember pulling your arm, making you put yourself into danger, in fact I argued with you all to stay away. And I may not have known Sirius all that long, Hermione but I still loved him and it hurt to lose him so all of you can go straight to hell for all I care. Fight your own fucking battle. I'm not helping. And you can go to Dumbledore all you want you filthy little mud blood, it still wont make any difference." I hissed out in anger loud enough that I'm sure several people heard.

Hermione and Ginny were crying and Ron was red with anger when I finished. But they all had fear in there eyes and they should. I wanted to kill them so much at that moment. Standing without even eating I bent down to they could hear me.

"Stay away from me if you know what's good for you." I spat and they paled further before I stalked out of the great hall and headed for the dungeons. I would wait for Snape and the others. I needed cool off time anyways.

_Calm down Harry. No need to blow up the castle in your anger. _Voldemort said and I snarled at him.

_They piss me off so fucking much. _I replied and got a throb of pain in my scar before it stopped.

_Watch your tone, Potter. And I know they upset you. Just remember you will get them back. Revenge will be sweet. _He told me and I paced in front of Snape's door for a while taking calm breaths before I finally was able to stop picturing my ex friends dying painful and bloody deaths.

When I heard lots of footsteps I realized dinner must be over so I hide in the dark alcove and watched as all the Slytherins went by, after they were gone I stayed there until I saw Snape, Lucius and Draco pass by and go into Snape's office.

"Where do you think Potter went." I heard Lucius say.

"Don't know, will just have to wait here for him like we agreed." Snape replied.

I step out of the shadows and crossed my arms over my chest before standing in the doorway.

"Looking for me." I ask and they whirled around to look at me.

"Don't to that Potter." Draco hissed and relaxed his stance before putting away his wand he had drawn, I just smirked at him.

"Are you better now. That was quite a show you put on and you didn't eat dinner. You need to start eating better Potter." Snape said and I snorted.

"You sound like Voldemort when he's being a mother hen." I replied plopping down on his couch and laughing when I felt a throb in my scar and the others gapped at me.

"You just called the dark lord a mother hen. Are you crazy Potter." Lucius ask and I shrugged.

"Who knows. Maybe." I told them.

"Can he hear you now." Snape ask.

"He can hear me all the time because I make no attempt to block him so yes he can hear me now as well as anyone I'm talking to." I told them and smirked when they looked like they were about to be curse at any minute. Must be a reaction when dealing with Voldemort. I thought and Voldemort chuckled.

"Well, back to you eating better. If you don't start I'll put you on nutrition potions." Snape said and I rolled my eyes.

"It takes me time to get back into the habit of eating when I go all summer without hardly anything. I'll get sick if I eat to much." I told them and groaned when Snape got up and handed me a potion.

"Take it. You need it. It will help. You will get one everyday until I think you don't need them. You either do that or we go to Poppy." He said sternly and I sighed before drinking the nutrition potion and handing him back the vial. He nodded before throwing it away.

"Let me put the slave on your back before we go." Snape said and I nodded before removing my shirt and turning so he could access my back. I could feel all there eyes on my back but I didn't care. They had seen it worse before. I hissed when the potion burned but it didn't last long.

"Your done." Snape said and I put my shirt back on before turning to face them. I ignored the pity I saw in there eyes before pulling out my map.

"Are we ready. I have something's to do down there and I'm sure it will take you some time to do whatever you need to do with the snake." I said and they nodded, standing.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I said taping my map with my wand and they all stared in wonder as a map of Hogwarts appeared with everyone on it.

"Where did you get that." Draco ask in awe as he looked it over. I gave him a smile before answering.

"Sirius, Lupin, Wormtail and my father made it when they were in Hogwarts. It's how I get around un noticed so much. It shows everything but the Room or Requirement or the Chamber. And it shows where everyone is." I said and pointed to us in Snape's office.

"Wow." Draco said in awe.

"I should have known." Snape replied rolling his eyes and I chuckled.

"So far it looks clear let's go." I said and they followed me out. We kept to the shadows of the halls and every now and then I'd stop and check the map. We didn't run into anyone and before I knew it we where at Myrtles bathroom.

"What are we going into the dead girls toilet." Draco ask and I rolled my eyes before ushering them in and closing the door.

"You'll see." I told them and walked up to the sink.

"Oh hello Harry. Back again this year, not brewing any potions in here again are you." Myrtle popped up and ask and I groaned when Snape glared at me.

"It was second year and I didn't brew them, Hermione did. It was poly juice and we used it to sneak into Slytherin common room as Crabbe and Goyle. Ron and I went in to question Draco about the Chamber, that was it." I said quickly and got three raised eye brows and a laugh in my head.

"That was you. I thought they were acting funny." Draco said and I just shook my head.

"Were got to do something, Myrtle. Don't say a word." I told her and she nodded.

"Of course not, Harry. But remember you can always share my toilet with me if you'd like." she flirted and I cringed and shot Draco a glare when he laughed.

"_Open." _I hissed in parseltongue and I saw Snape and Lucius watch in awe attention as I hissed and Draco, shivered? Well that's interesting. So the snake language turns him on, good to know.

_It often does. _Voldemort told me and I ignored the reason behind how he knew that.

The sink dropped down and opened to create the passageway and I remember something.

_How do we get out of there. Last time I flew out on Fawkes. _I ask Voldemort.

_Ask it for stairs. _He replied and I knew he was rolling his eyes at me.

"_Stairs Please." _I hissed and low and behold the slide turned into stairs. Perfect.

"After you." I said motioning for them to go first but they gave me looks as if to ask if I was crazy.

"Pussy's." I mumbled before walking down the stars first with the others behind me. I heard the sink close again and we lit our wands for light. We followed the tunnel about 5 minutes before coming to the large round door that was covered in Snakes.

"_Open."_ I hissed again and we watched as the snakes slide out one by one and the large metal door opened.

"Welcome to the chamber of secrets." I said and the three Slytherins stared in awe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Harry POV

"Whoa." I heard Draco breath out as the four of us stepped into the chamber and climb the few stairs before walking down the long pathway that was lined with large Snake head statues.

I had to admit it was a pretty nice ass place when your not running down here to save someone and keep yourself alive at the same time.

When we got to the larger opening where I had saved Ginny and killed the Snake, Snape went right over and examined it.

"It's still in perfect condition. How is that possible." he ask.

_Chamber has a stasis spell on it. That's how the basilisk lived as long as it did. _Voldemort informed me.

"He says the chamber has a stasis spell on it." I told them and Snape nodded before they looked around more. I just stood and watched with amused, fascination as the three Slytherins acted like kids in honey dukes as they examined the chamber and the large dead snake.

Lucius and Draco were currently running there hands over Snakes carved into the walls while Snape was running his over the dead Snake.

"Well Voldemort says you can have whatever you can use for ingredients so be my guest to start whenever your ready. I have things I need to do." I told them and Snape nodded before waving Lucius over and they both kneeled down and started gutting the snake for whatever the hell they needed.

I on the other hand, with Draco behind me as I noticed, went over towards the largest snake head statue that had its mouth open wide and hiss. _"Open." _

I jumped back when the ground started to shake and the mouth of the snake split in two to revel a dark hallway. The others in the room stared in awe while I stepped into the hallway. As soon as I did torches that lined the hall lit at one.

"Draco you can come too." I called back but moved forward without knowing if he was following or not, but knowing the blonde I'm sure he was.

The Hall wasn't very long and it ended with two large double doors with snakes carved all over it.

"_Open." _I hissed again and the door opened to a large sitting room that was lavishly decorated with green and black and small amounted of sliver. It really was nice. It also had a fireplace in that room. I heard a gasp behind me and looked over my shoulder to see Draco had indeed followed and was staring around the room with wide eyes.

Shaking my head, I headed for the door on the right which happened to be the bed room. Again very lavish with a large bed that was covered in black silk, dark cherry wood furniture and another fireplace. There was a large bathroom attached to this room and it was nicer then the perfects bathroom.

Draco followed me from room to room staring around speechless. I looked over at Draco on my way out the bathroom and glanced back at the bed covered in black silk and my mind instantly went into the gutter.

I wondered what he would look like, naked laying on that bed.

_Not an imagine I wanted to see, you horny brat. _Voldemort sneered in my head and I chuckled causing Draco to raise a brow at me but I shook my head.

_Then maybe you shouldn't spend so much time in my head. What are you going to do when I finally do have Draco. Wank to our sex sessions. _I ask and I could feel his eyes narrowing.

_I will most defiantly not. I will stay completely out of your head at that time and you will put up blocks as well so I don't accidentally see anything I don't want. _He gripped and I just shook my head and made my way back out into the sitting room. I crossed the room and opened the last door and I gasp at this room as did Draco.

"Holy shit." Draco whispered from over my shoulder and I had to agree.

It was Slytherins personal library and it was bigger the Hogwarts library.

_Any book Hogwarts library has is in there as well as a lot of others on dark arts and parsal magic. _Voldemort informed me and I gave a nod in my head. I keep thinking how funny it would be to rub this is miss know it alls face. She would love the chance to come here but there's no way in hell I'd let her.

_Damn right you better not let that mud blood in there. _Voldemort told me and I rolled my eyes.

Draco moved around the room and started running his fingers over the spines of the books marveling in all that was there.

"Careful not to touch the parsal books, Draco. Only a parsal mouth can open them. They might bite you." I told him and he nodded withdrawing in hand but continued to browse in awe.

I looked around as well and saw a lot of potions books that Snape would probably give his left arm to be able to read. I smirked at that thought. Could use that later if I wanted something from the man.

_Someone's thinking like a Slytherin. _Voldemort chuckled at my thought.

I grabbed a book on advance dark magic and went back out to the sitting room and got comfy in one of the arm chairs. Might as well read while Snape and Lucius were busy, I didn't know how long it would take.

"Harry, mind if I join you." Draco ask from the doorway and I shook my head.

"Not at all, grab a book, just be careful which one and you cant take it with you, they have to stay here." I told him and he gave a nod and dashed back inside before returning with a book of his own and sat in the chair across from me. I saw it was a potions book and smiled at how peaceful he looked reading and I felt Voldemort roll his eyes and call me a sappy Hufflepuff. Git.

I wasn't sure how long I was reading because the book was fascinating and I couldn't wait to try out a lot of the spells. Finally I heard footsteps and looked up as Snape and Lucius came inside.

"Potter, Were." Snape said but cut off when they got a look at the room and I laughed.

"Welcome to Slytherins private chambers have a look around. You might find the library rather interesting." I said pointing to the open door and watched as they looked at the bedroom first before going towards the library and gasping. Draco and I shared an amused look before standing and going to see what they were doing.

As I thought Snape was at the potions section reading the book titles with his mouth open while Lucius was at the dark arts section. Draco and I put out books away and waited for them to say something but they never did.

"Was there something you wanted, Professor." I ask and Snape snapped out of his lustful daze of the books and turned to look at me.

"Yes were done and I vanished the remains I didn't need. It's getting late so we should go." he told me and I nodded and waited for them to reluctantly leave the library and I closed the doors to the chambers and we walked back out and up towards the bathroom.

Checking the map I gave them the all clear and we separated to our dorms. Unfortunately I didn't get to mine before I was stopped halfway there by the old man of a headmaster who was smiling down at me with that annoying twinkle.

"Harry, my boy. May I have a word?" he ask and I had to suppress a sneer.

"Sure, Headmaster." I said in a cold tone and followed him to his office where we sat down like I had done so many times in the past.

"Would you care for some tea, or a lemon drop." he ask and I shook my head.

"No." I told him and he nodded, lacing his fingers in front of him and glancing at me over the rim of his glasses. I could feel Voldemorts irritation in my mind but I also felt something else. Like blocks in my mind when I felt the headmaster trying to use Leglimency on me.

_I can block him for you Harry until you are able to do it yourself. He is very skilled at Legilimency so it's best if I do it for now. We don't want him knowing I'm here. _Voldemort told me and I send a wave of gratitude to him.

"Can you refrain from trying to pry into my head and just tell me what you want." I told him and Dumbledore stared at me in shook before I felt the pressure leave my mind as he drew back.

"Your occlumency seems better. I just wanted to test it. We don't want you getting anymore visions this year." he said trying to act as if he cared. Whatever.

"You seem to be different this year. Your friends are concerned about you and came to me after your out burst at dinner. What seems to be the problem?" he ask and I scowled.

"Nothing is the problem except I no longer care to be around people who pretend to give a shit about me when I know good and well they don't." I told him and he frowned.

"What makes you think they don't care? They have been your friends for years?" he ask.

"Because I know they don't. I don't need to explain how I found out but I did and I want nothing more to do with them." I replied.

"You seem to be getting close to Mr. Malfoy and the other Slytherins. Why is that? You know that's not safe." he told me and I did sneer then.

"Who I befriend is non of your concern. It has nothing to do with my school work so I don't see why you need to know." I told him and the twinkle was completely gone.

"It is my job to protect you Harry. You should be more careful. We don't want the chosen one to be captured by Voldemort now do we." he said with a smile and I frowned.

"Again it is not your concern, headmaster." I replied flatly.

"I want you to be careful about Lucius Malfoy. You your self know he is a death eater. It would be wise for you to stay away from all the Slytherins." he said and I snorted.

"If you were so worried why did you hire him?" I ask.

"It was not my choice. The ministry placed him here. There was nothing I could do." he told me and I shrugged, I didn't really care.

_Ask him to resort you Harry. The rules state that if a student feels they do not belong in there current house and if the hat agrees they can be resorted. _Voldemort told me and I perked up.

"I would like to request to be resorted, sir." I told him and his frowned deepened.

"That is not allowed my boy." he said.

_Liar. _Voldemort sneered.

"Your lying to me, headmaster. The rules state that a student can request it, if they feel they don't belong in there current house and if the hat agrees, so I ask again. I want to be resorted. If you wont allow it I will contact the ministry." I said and Dumbledore sat back, deflated.

"But surely you can see it is not wise." he tried but I held up my hand.

"My request is final." I told him and he sighed before turning to the hat.

"Does the hat agree to resort Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore ask.

"Absolutely." the hat replied and Dumbledore shook his head, sighing again.

"Very well, you will be resorted at breakfast, but I implore you Harry to think this through. I'm sure you and your friends will be back together soon and you'll wish you stayed in Gryffindor." Dumbledore told me and I shook my head before standing.

"I have thought it over. If that's all I am tired. I will see you at breakfast, good night sir." I said before leaving the office quickly.

I met Voldemort in my dreams again and we continued with the mediation. I still didn't get anywhere, but Voldemort said I was progressing as I should be.

When I woke up in the morning I changed clothes and quickly packed everything in my trunk so the elves wouldn't miss anything when I got moved to whatever house I was placed in. I hoped it would be Slytherin.

When I got to breakfast Hermione again tried to talk to me but I steadily ignored her so she huffed like a child and went back to talking to Ron.

When breakfast was almost over Dumbledore stood.

"I would like everyone's attention. I have had a request for a student to be resorted and the hat has agreed to perform it. So if Mr. Potter would come up here, please." he said and I stood and walked towards the front. The entire hall started to whisper but I ignored them.

I sat on the stool and let Dumbledore lay the hat on my head.

"_Ah Mr. Potter. Back again I see. I knew you would be. I told you before you didn't belong in Gryffindor. Will you finally let me put you where you do belong?" the hat ask. _

"_Yes, please. I made a mistake the last time." I said. _

"BETTER BE…SLYTHERIN." the hat yelled and there was a gasp that sounded through out the hall, yells from the Gryffindor's could be heard and confused whispers from the other houses started to spread. As my uniform changed from a lion to a snake I hopped down and made my way over towards the Slytherin table.

I caught Snape's eye on the way and he gave me an amused raised brow that I returned. Lucius had a smirked planted firmly on his face and Draco waved me over to sit with him and his friends, which I gladly did.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Harry. It's about time." Draco whispered and I nodded.

"Welcome Harry." the others in Draco's group told me. They held no hate in there voice or there face and they seemed pleased that I was there. I got a far better welcome here then I ever did in Gryffindor towers and I felt relieved.

_Told you, you would be in Slytherin. _Voldemort said and I agreed with him. He did tell me that last night during our lesson with I was worried I'd end up in Hufflepuff or something.

Once the headmaster snapped out of his shock daze he dismissed everyone to there lessons and I followed the other Slytherins to my class, Happy for the first time in as long as I could remember and one step closer to having Draco for myself.

Nothing would stop me now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Harry POV

Being in Slytherin house was like a breath of fresh air. The common room was as I remember in 2nd year. Large and lavish. The dorms were even better. You didn't share a room with 5 or 6 boys. It was three to a room. The beds were larger and far more comfortable. I was lucky enough to share the dorm with my Draco and another Slytherin boy. Blasé Zabini, who was dating Pansy Parkinson. Draco and I were always together it seemed, though we had yet to move past friends, I wasn't ready to make a move on my blonde Adonis just yet. I wanted to wait until I could finish most of my training, that way my dark power draws him in.

Blasé was cool. We got along fine. Actually I got along with most the Slytherins. No one was following me around with cameras or autograph books because I was the boy-who-lived. That title didn't even matter in Slytherin house and I for one was glad. I absolutely loathed being called that ridiculous name.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-live. What rot.

_Maybe you should think about changing it like I did. _Voldemort said and I actually thought it was a good idea.

_Maybe. _I told him. I'd have to think about this more.

My old friends hadn't really said anything to me since I was re sorted. Just watched and glared form a distance but I ignored them. Dumbledore hadn't bother me since then either, but I knew that wouldn't last long. Snape was actually nice to me now that I was in his house and I earned points from him all the time in potions as well as DADA from Lucius. Life was good.

Something else I noticed in Slytherin house was the feel of the dark aura was everywhere. Almost all the other students reeked of darkness, come more potent then others but it was still there. It almost makes you feel high when your not use to it.

The weeks went by quickly and pleasantly after I was resorted, the snow started to fall as November rolled around and surprisingly the dungeons were warmer then Gryffindor tower.

Every night I spent it with Voldemort in my dreams trying to find my magical core. I had yet to do it but I could feel I was getting close. Voldemort said he expects me to located it any day now. Since I was anxious to get there I had started mediating alone in the chamber during my free periods, which is were I was now.

Sitting on Slytherins old bed, with my legs crossed, breathing in and out with Voldemort in my head monitoring my progress.

It started out the same as always, I would make myself relax with every breath until I felt like I was in a trance. However, this time once I was relaxed enough I started to feel like I was floating down a tunnel until I emerge on the other side. I gasp as I saw a wide variety of colors floating all around me. It reminded me of muggle fireworks I had seen once. It was amazing.

_Excellent Potter. You've made it. Now see all the dark colors, mainly the black, which like I thought you have a lot of. Imagine yourself reaching out and pulling them towards you, taking them back through the tunnel until they over take your vision. _Voldemort told me and I did as he told.

I reached out towards the area that held the darker power. I could feel it, the aura, the essences of darkness. It was intoxicating. I imagined myself pulling that darkness forward and bring in to the forefront of my mind.

At first nothing happened until I tried again, harder this time and that's when I knew I succeeded.

The darker power exploded inside of my magical core, taking over everything and hurling me out of my trace.

I opened my eyes gasping and trying to catch my breath. I felt like I had just had one of those dreams where you feel like your falling to your death until you wake up suddenly. That's what that felt like.

When my heart finally calmed down I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of the new dark essence washing over me. I felt it settle in my body, like a blanket covering my skin. It felt as if it was oozing out of every pour in my body, giving me comfort and power.

It was amazing.

_I knew you'd enjoy it. Take a look in the mirror and see if you notice anything different about yourself. _He said and I jumped off the bed and ran towards Slytherins bathroom and gasp when I looked into the mirror.

I had to first take off my glasses because my vision was blurry with them on. But when I removed them I could see so much better then I ever had. My vision had been corrected.

My eyes were the first thing I noticed. They were still bright green but they seemed to glow like the killing curse, my skin looked healthier and my body seemed to have filled out.

I was now as tall as Draco and lifting my shirt, all scars I had once had were now completely gone, including the one Snape had been trying to treat on my back. I smirked when I noticed the 6 pack and toned chest.

Then my hair was longer. It was still wild but it had that just shagged looked and fell around my ears.

All in all I was hot. Hell, I'd do me.

_Your very vain Potter. _Voldemort chuckled at me but I just shrugged. All my life I was short, skinny and un healthy looking. Now I actually like the way I looked. I looked like someone worthy of a lover as gorgeous as Draco Malfoy.

_That aside Harry. We can now start working on your spell work and dueling. Now is the time you need to really start reading. We will still have our dream training and I will teach you spells there, but you will also need to practice when your awake and the chamber is the best place for that. You will also need practice subjects and I don't mean kidnapping your old friends and taking them to the chamber. At least not yet. We can't have Dumbledore on your case until your at top power. _Voldemort told me and I frowned. I really wanted to start taking out the people that piss me off, but like always he was right. I couldn't do that just yet, I was no match for Dumbledore yet.

I thought for a moment before a evil smile lit my face.

_I have an idea of who I can practice on. If your willing to lose one of your servants who really is no use to you. _I ask him.

_And who would that be, Harry? _He ask.

_Wormtail. He's nothing but a traitor. You said yourself at your resurrection that he's only loyal out of fear. He would turn on you in a heart beat if he thought it was best for his survival. _I said and there was silence for a moment.

_Alright. I have an idea. For the Christmas holidays, instead of staying at Hogwarts I want you to come here. Or rather you'll sign up to go home with Draco. We can start your training then and I will allow you to use Wormtail for this. He is of no use to me as you said and I would actually like to get ride of him. Bellatrix of course will be here and she is one of the best to help you learn the Cruciatus curse other then myself. If your willing we could get a lot accomplished in the weeks you'd be here for Christmas. With Bella and I training you, you'd excel quickly. _Voldemort said and I thought for a moment before nodding.

_Alright. I'll do it. But the first time she pisses me off or makes cracks about Sirius, I'm going to use that training on her. _I said and Voldemort chuckled.

_Do not worry about that. She may be crazy but she is one of my best death eaters. She will follow my every order. She's actually excited about being able to corrupt the innocent, Harry Potter. _He said and I laughed. I bet she was.

_She knows?_ I ask.

_Yes, I have told several of my most loyal about your change in loyalty and about your training. That way they wouldn't attack you if they saw you. I couldn't have my heir hurt because of a misunderstanding now could I. _He told me and I rolled me eyes.

_Alright. Then I guess I'm spending my Christmas holiday with Lord Voldemort instead of the Weasley's. Thank Merlin. _I replied and he laughed at me.

Checking the time I realized I needed to head back. Dinner would be starting soon and I need to change and drop off my bag.

When I entered the common room it seemed all eyes were on me. Draco and our friends were sitting by the fire, studying and had stopped what they were doing to stare at me.

I realized they were taking in my appearance change and probably the change in my aura and it must have been a shocker. Smirking to myself I ignored everyone and just strolled past them all and headed for my dorm room.

It didn't take long for Draco to find his way up the stairs. I was coming out of the bathroom in nothing but my pants, pulling my shirt on over my head when I saw him standing there staring at me. I noticed his eyes were slightly dilated and he was trying to subtly look me over.

"See something you like, Draco?" I ask pulling my shirt on the rest of the way, then sitting on my bed to tie my shoes.

"What the hell happened to you?" He ask snapping out of his staring and ignoring my question.

"What do you mean?" I ask, faking ignorance. Voldemort must have found this hilarious if his laughing was anything to go by.

"Don't play dumb with me, Potter. It doesn't suit you. Your different then you were earlier. Your taller, your hairs longer, you not wearing your glasses and your radiating as much dark power as the dark lord. Now spill." he huffed and I just raised my brow at him.

_As much dark power as you, really?_ I ask Voldemort who smirked.

_I told you, you would be powerful once you let your darkness out. I wouldn't have ask you to be my heir if I didn't think you'd live up to it. _Voldemort said and I felt smug satisfaction.

Smirking at Draco I stood up and walked towards him until he back up against the wall and was staring at me with wide eyes. I let my dark essence wash over him and I grinned when his eyes closed for a moment before he opened them again trying to gain control of his own magic.

"Let's just say that I have embraced my dark side, completely. I completed the first part of Voldemorts training as his heir and I'm pleased with the results." I purred and watched as his eyes dilated again with lust.

Oh yeah he would be mine and all mine one day.

"His, Heir." Draco whispered as he swallowed and I nodded.

"Uh hum. I have allied myself with the dark lord. Your looking at the new Dark Prince." I told him letting another wave of dark power wash over him and Draco arched off the wall, slightly towards me and I could have swore I heard a small moan.

_You could have him now if you wanted. He is practically begging for it. _Voldemort said and I chuckled in my head.

_I know but I wont. I want him to want it so bad, want me so much that he thinks of no one else. Then I'll claim him as mine and he will never have a doubt of who he belongs to. _I replied and Voldemort smirked.

I let another wave of magic wash over Draco before I pulled it back and backed away from the now panting blonde.

"But don't say anything just yet, Draco. We don't want Dumbledore to find out what I'm up to. If he ask I'm just going to say you help give me a make over so I fit better in Slytherin." I told him and he nodded, turning around to grab my wand, taking a deep breath myself.

_Will Dumbledore be able to feel my new dark aura. _I ask Voldemort.

_No. He will be able to tell something is different about you, but the old man is a light wizard. Only other dark wizards and some neutrals will be able to sense it. _He told me and I nodded before turning back to Draco.

"I'm starving. I'll see you at Dinner." I told him and he just nodded again, staring at me with wide eyes. Smirking I left the room and walked back towards the common room. Most everyone was already going to dinner but Pansy was still there.

She gave me a once over and nodded.

"I like the new look, Harry." she told me and I smiled at her, before offering her my arm.

"Can I escort the lady to dinner." I said and she gave a nod and linked her arm with mine, letting me lead her towards dinner.

Pansy knew I was just being friendly and since everyone knew I was gay no one thought anything of it as we walked inside the great hall together.

They did however stop and stare at my new look but I pretended not to notice.

When we were seated I looked at the head table and got two smirks from Snape and Lucius and a confused looked from the others.

Over at the Gryffindor table Ron was staring with Jealousy, Hermione in a curious expression as if trying to figure out what happen and Ginny with lust in her eyes and licking her lip. Nasty bitch.

Draco came in then and sat next to me. He had composed himself and was back to looking normal as he always did, but I could tell he was looking at me with new eyes.

He was also glaring heavily at Ginny Weasley who had yet to take her eyes off me. I felt smug he was acting possessive and slightly jealous. Just means he wants me just as much as I want him. Oh how much fun this was going to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Harry POV

"Your going to be on our Quidditch team right?" Draco ask that night as we were both laying on our beds doing homework.

I looked up at him and frowned.

"Why do you ask, your already the seeker, you don't need me." I told him and he scoffed.

"Please, Potter. Even I can admit you're the best, plus I'm captain and I'd rather be keeper, since ours graduated last year. Practice is tomorrow, what do you say. Help us beat Gryffindor's ass?" Draco ask and I smirked. I do so love playing seeker.

"Alright, I'll play. But only because you ask me too." I told him putting away my books and going to the bathroom to change. I saw Draco give an actual smile out of the corner of my eye before he quickly hid it as Blasé came in.

"Night." I told them both and they replied in kind. Closing and silencing the curtains I settled down for the night before slipping into my dream with Voldemort.

"_Welcome Potter. I must say the new look suits you." Voldemort told me and I gave a nod and refrained from making some crack about his looks. I had a feeling I'd get cursed for that much cheek. _

"_Alright, were going to start with some easier dark spells first. You'll cast them at that dummy over there and not me." Voldemort said and that's when I noticed there was a dummy that looked a lot like the one we used for the DA last year. Nodding he continued. _

"_Sectumsempra is a spell that Snape made up in his 6th__ year. It is highly dangerous but not hard to cast. And there is only a few people who he has taught the counter curse to. Now, what it does is slash your enemies skin open as if he was sliced with a sword, watch." Voldemort said and slashed his wand in the air saying. "Sectumsempra." and I watched as slashes appeared in the dummy's chest and arms. _

_I stared in awe. Snape created that and only in his 6__th__ year. Whoa. _

"_You try." Voldemort told me and I nodded before copying what he said and I got it on the first try. The feeling of actually casting dark magic for the first time since I opened my magical core was like nothing I even experienced before. It felt like liquid adrenaline was running through my veins, making me high. It was very pleasing. _

_We worked on that spell for a while longer until he was use I could cast it while awake without any problems. He also tested my ability to fight the Imperio curse which I could much easier now that my darker magic was running the show. _

_He showed me several Parsal spells that were very easy to perform. He also explained that any normal curse, like Crucio would be twice as powerful if performed in parsal tongue, which was something I was very interested in testing out. _

_To be the only two people alive that could curse you in a language that no one else knew would be a huge advantage. More so then non verbal spells. _

_I felt like I had just feel asleep when Voldemort told me it was time I woke up and that the next night I would take a break, so I could get some actual sleep after Quidditch practice. _

"Harry, Harry. POTTER." I heard someone yell while shaking me. Snapping awake quickly I had my wand at there throat before they could even move. Blinking I noticed Draco staring at me with wide eyes and gulping.

"Damn it, Drake. I could have killed you." I hissed before flopping back on my bed and lowering my wand. Draco took a deep breath before schooling his face into that Slytherin mask he always wears.

"Sorry, but we need to go to breakfast and then get down to the pitch." Draco said and I nodded before rolling out of bed and hurrying to get ready. Draco handed me a Slytherin uniform to put on and once I was ready we walked towards the great hall together.

Ron and my other old Gryffindor team mates glare at me when they saw I was wearing a Slytherin team robe. I knew they really felt betrayed now but they'd just have to get over it. I wonder how mad they'll be when we beat there ass and win the cup this year.

"Come one let's go." Draco said after we ate and he all but dragged me to the pitch, where I grabbed my fire bolt out of the broom shed and he grabbed his Nimbus.

It didn't take long for the rest of the team to show. Crabbe and Goyle were our beaters, Draco was going to play keeper, me Seeker, Blasé, Millicent and Theo Nott were the chasers. Pansy and some of the other Slytherin girls were sitting in the stands cheering us on. I noticed Snape and Lucius come out and sit together in the teachers stands to watch the practice.

_Did you ever play Quidditch. _I ask Voldemort as Draco was telling everyone that I was the new seeker.

_No I didn't. I was never good at the spot and it never interested me so I focused more on my school work and building my connections. _Voldemort said and I nodded. Sounds like something he'd do.

Draco started everyone off with exercises and we spent an hour flying around the pitch tossing the Quaffle around just getting a feel of how each other flew. Then we went into hard core practicing and I had to admit, Draco made an excellent captain. Way better then Wood was and I am now convinced the only reason we ever won was because I was seeker. Gryffindor didn't stand a chance now.

_Draco is a Malfoy so he makes a natural leader, just like his father, Aunt and Godfather. Lucius was captain of his team when he was in school as well. _Voldemort told and I nodded. Figured as much.

After practice we showered and headed back inside, but not before we noticed the Gryffindor team sneaking back inside from spying on our practice. Wouldn't help them though.

Later at dinner I was surprised when Hedwig came in and dropped a letter in my plate. Staring at her and then the letter I frowned. Who would be sending me something.

_Check it for curses. _Voldemort told me and I did, when I found none I opened the letter and my eyes widened when I saw who it was from.

_Cub, _

_Dumbledore has written me several times over the last few weeks about everything that has been happening with you at Hogwarts. Resorted into Slytherin? Best friends with Draco Malfoy? _

_I don't really know what's going on but I'd very much like to find out. You have a Hogsmead trip tomorrow, so if you could please meet me in the shrieking shack I'd very much like to talk. I promise this is not a set up and Dumbledore or anyone else knows I'm writing. _

_I'll wait for you in the shack. _

_Remus Lupin_

"Well, That's interesting." I whispered to myself before handing it to Draco who was trying he's damnest to read over my shoulder.

"Are you going?" Draco ask after he read it and handed it back.

_I think you should, Potter. Lupin is a werewolf so by nature he is a dark creature. He may not want to be a death eater, but if he's loyal to you, then he may become neutral at least. It's worth a try to see if he will side with you or betray you. _Voldemort replied.

_Yeah, I guess so. _I told him. Turning to Draco I nodded.

"Yeah I guess I will go. See what he has to say. Voldemort thinks I should as well." I whispered tapping my head and he nodded.

"Want me to go with you just in case?" Draco ask and I smirked at him.

"Worried about me Draco? I'm shocked." I said pretending to be and Draco snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he mumbled and I laughed.

"Yeah you can go." I told him and he nodded, satisfied.

We told Snape and Lucius later that night where we were going just in case something happened. You never know and Voldemort kept telling me it's better to be safe then sorry. He threatened that if I should allow anything to happen to me, he'd bring the full force of his death eaters down to find me and kill anyone that harmed me. In a way I felt oddly comforted. No one had ever said anything like that to me before.

It was odd that the man that tried to kill me most of my life was now protecting me. I knew part of it was because I was a Horcrux and he didn't want me harmed, but I knew another part was he like me now, whether he'd admit it or not. But I knew different. I was in his head after all, so I knew.

Plus I like Voldemort now as well. He was like the father or uncle I never had. He wasn't all that bad once you got to know him.

_I'm so touched, Potter. _Voldemort said with a roll of his eyes in my head and I chuckled.

The next day after the others had left for Hogsmead Draco and I made our way to the secret passage by the willow that led to the shack. I immobilized the tree and Draco followed me down.

"I never knew this was here." Draco whispered behind me.

"Yeah, it's part of the map I showed you. My father and his friends found it. It's where Lupin use to go during school for the full moon." I explained and Draco made a hum in his throat that he understood.

When we reached the end we climbed into the trap door and walked up the stairs to the room where I had first met Sirius in my third year. Remus was there, sitting in a chair at a table he had transfigured and was drinking tea. He chock on said tea when we entered. And I chuckled at him.

His eyes where wide at my new look and the fact I brought Draco along with me.

"Harry, What happened to you?" he ask once he stopped chocking and I raised my brow.

"I've decided to try a new look. What do you think?" I ask and Remus looked me over from head to toe, intensely. Draco stiffened next to me and glared at Remus.

"Stop leering at him, you pervert." Draco snapped and Remus blushed, looking away. I just smirked at Draco's possessiveness, it really was cute.

"Sorry, it looks good on you Harry. You look different, you feel different too." Remus said looking back at me again and motioning for us to sit. I did but Draco stayed standing, keeping his wand in his hand like he was on guard or something. Rolling my eyes I chose to ignore it and focused on Remus. Remus looked Draco over in surprise before turning back towards me.

"I am different Remus. A lot has chanced for me over the summer." I told him and he looked ashamed.

"Harry, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, after, after what happened to Sirius. It was hard for me as well and I just didn't know how to be there for you." Remus told me and I nodded.

"I just figured Dumbledore ordered you to not talk to me like he did with everyone else." I said bitterly and Remus frowned.

"He ordered everyone not to talk to you?" Remus ask and I nodded.

"Yup, said it was best if I was left alone. Be mistake that was on his part." I replied coldly and Draco snorted in amusement.

"Harry, tell me what's going on. Is all this just because your mad at Dumbledore?" Remus ask and I shook my head.

"No, but before I tell you anything I need an oath that you wont say anything to anyone, including Dumbledore." I said and he looked at me for a moment before nodding, taking out his wand and making the oath. Once I was satisfied I nodded.

"No, it's a bunch of things. I've realized that Dumbledore is a lying bastard that just wants me to sacrifice my self to save there sorry asses from Voldemort. He didn't give a shit about me and neither did my so called friends. Draco, Snape and Lucius were the only ones who really cared at the beginning of this year." I spat and Remus jerked back.

"Harry you cant mean that." Remus said and I snorted.

"Please, Remus. He left me in a home with abusive muggles that tried there best to kill me every chance they got, or beat the magic out of me. I told him all about it and he didn't believe me. Said I was safer there. He alienated me every summer, sent Sirius to his death, among other things. Snape healed me on the first day but Draco noticed something was wrong. He cared more about me then my so called friends and he's hated me since we met or well he use to." I replied and Draco gave me a small smile and a nod at that last comment, I knew there was no more hate there now.

Remus jumped up, causing Draco to tense up.

"He left you with muggles who beat on you. What the fuck." Remus spat, his eyes changing back and forth from wolf to human as he began to pace.

"You didn't know?" I ask and he shot me a surprised look.

"No I didn't know. But I think Sirius may have suspected. Sirius argued with Dumbledore all last year about moving you somewhere but the old man told him it wasn't his place to make that decision. I can't believe this." Remus said flopping back down in his chair and sighing.

"What else Harry." he ask through his teeth.

"Well, I found out on my own that my death is needed for Voldemort to die and Dumbledore expects me to sacrifice my life as a duty." I told him and he growled.

"How do you know all this." Remus ask and I sighed.

"Because I spent all summer talking with Voldemort in my head. He told me the truth, told me things Dumbledore never would, help me see what has been in front of me all this time and now that I know the truth I'm not letting the light take control of me anymore." I told him and Remus eyes went wide.

"You've talked with you-know-who? How can you be sure he's not lying?" Remus ask and I snorted.

"Because, I'm in his head too and I can see the truth for myself. I've made my choice Remus and I'm not changing it." I told him firmly.

"What choice is that Harry." he ask as if knowing the answer.

"I have allied myself with Voldemort. I'm letting him train me to be his heir." I said and Remus's eyes went wider.

"But he killed your parents, how can you alley with someone who did that." Remus ask me and I sighed, again.

"Because I understand why he did it. The prophecy stated it was either kill or be killed and he didn't want to die so he came after me. But he didn't know the whole thing only part of it. I got the whole thing at the ministry and now we know. It's no longer valid since were not fighting each other anymore. And Dumbledore is to blame for a lot of that as well. He know that Wormtail was the secret keeper but he still let Sirius go to prison anyways so he couldn't take me and raise me in the wizarding world. He could have told my parents the truth about why Voldemort was after us. He did a lot of things for the greater good and a lot of people are dead because of that bastard, who I one day will make pay." I snarled and I could feel my anger building.

The only thing keeping me from letting is lash out was Draco's presence that was right next to me and the fact he's magic seemed to calm me down.

Remus didn't say anything, he just sat there thinking about what I said.

"Look Remus. I came here to answer your questions and I did. Now I need you to make a choice. If you continue to be loyal to Dumbledore and the order then we are now on separate sides. When it comes down to it, I will stand at Voldemorts side and anyone in are way will pay. I don't want you hurt because you were my parents friend and close to Sirius, but nothing you can say will change my mind." I told him and he sighed before closing his eyes. He stood and started pacing the floor again and I let him think it over.

Draco's eyes followed his movements as if waiting for something to happen but I wasn't worried. Remus wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

After several minuets he finally turned and sat back down.

"Harry. I am so sorry you went through all that. I don't understand everything that's going on but I will promise that I will always side with you, no matter where you go. If that means I'm siding with the dark then so be it. I know Sirius would have done the same. I just don't know if I could do everything the death eaters do. I don't think I have it in me." he said and I smiled at him.

"Well cross that bridge when it gets there, Remus. But I'm glad your choosing the right side. But I'll need a vow in order for Voldemort to believe that." I said and I could feel Voldemort nod in agreement. Remus nodded and stood linking arms with me as Draco moved to be our bonder.

"Do you Remus Lupin promise to always side with Harry Potter, no matter what side he's on or choices he makes, even if it means going against the light and Dumbledore." Draco ask.

"I will." Remus replied.

"Do you Remus Lupin plead your loyalty to him and in turn through him the dark lord?" Draco ask.

"I will." Remus replied.

"And do you, Remus Lupin. Promise to follow the orders of Harry Potter also now known as the dark prince, no matter what they are?" Draco ask.

"I will." Remus relied before our arms were in cased in a snake like band, sealing the bond before disappearing.

I smiled at Remus before giving him a hug.

"Welcome to the dark side. Remus." I told him and he gave me a laugh before hugging me back.

"No Cub. I'm on your side no matter what it's called." he whispered and I just nodded. Glad I wasn't losing everyone that I cared about.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Harry POV

"So we now have two spies in the Order?" Snape ask me when Draco and I were done telling him and Lucius what happened with Remus.

"Yep. Remus will let me know anything he can about the order or Dumbledore." I said and they both nodded.

"Well, that is a good thing. Even if I don't really like the wolf. He will be able to fly under the radar for the time being. Dumbledore won't ever suspect Lupin to turn on him." Snape replied and I nodded in agreement.

Glad everything was working out.

When it got closer to Christmas I sighed up with Snape to go home with Draco. Of course Dumbledore had something to say about this and called me in his office as soon as he heard.

"Harry, my boy. I am shocked that you would put yourself in danger like this, by going home with Mr. Malfoy. You know his family is loyal to Voldemort. I think it best you stay with the Weasley's." Dumbledore told me and I scowled.

"No thank you. I can go where ever I'd like for the holidays. You are not my guardian, Professor, so you needn't concern yourself with my plans." I told him.

"I still think your putting yourself at risk, but as you said I cannot stop you. However, when you get back I'd like to talk with you about something's regarding the war. We still have to prepare to face Voldemort." He said giving me a grandfather like smile. I opened my mouth to argue with him when Voldemort stopped me.

_Just go with it for now. We may learn some interesting news that we can use. _He said and I gave a inwardly nod.

"Whatever, can I go." I ask and Dumbledore nodded and I left as fast as I could.

"Merlin I hate that old man." I hissed as I stormed into my dorm room and flopped down on my bed. Draco was the only one in the room as Blasé was off somewhere with Pansy.

Draco looked up from his Potions books and raised his eye brow.

"You are speaking of Dumbledore, correct?" He ask and I nodded.

"Of course. Who else is old and annoying as hell to me?" I ask him sarcastically as I massaged my temples. I now had the makings of a headache coming on.

I heard Draco slide off his bed before I felt my bed dip. Cracking one eye open I saw him sitting next to me, staring.

"Take a picture, Draco. It will last longer." I told him and he snorted and rolled his eyes before moving to sit above may head and swatting my hands away that were still massaging my temples.

I opened my mouth to ask what the hell he was doing when I felt his fingers replace mine, trying to easy my headache. I sighed as I felt our magic mixing together at our contact and I felt Voldemort roll his eyes and withdrawal from my head for the time being.

"What did the old man want this time." Draco ask as his fingers moved to massage my scalp and I moaned slightly. He's fingers were heaven.

"To try and persuade me from going to your house during the Christmas holiday and spend it with the Weasley's instead." I replied and Draco scoffed.

"He'll do anything to keep an eye on you, won't he?" Draco ask and I gave a nod.

"Of course. Can't lose control of his weapon, now can he? I don't know what the hell I'm going to do for the summer, I try not to think about that." I replied and Draco tensed for a moment.

"You can't go back there. They'll just hurt you again." Draco said and I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'll live. I always do." I said then groaned when his hands moved to work the kinks out of my neck.

"But you shouldn't have to live with filthy muggles, that really should be killed. Slowly and painfully." Draco responded and I could tell by his voice and the fact his breath was washing over my face, that he was close to me. Hovering over my face and I took in a deep breath to inhale is scent. It always calmed me.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about me, Drake. I'll be alright. I turn 17 next summer so I wont have to go back after that." I told him and he made a sound that clearly stated he was unhappy with the entire situation.

"How's your head?" he ask after a moment.

"Getting much better. You have magical hands." I told him and he chuckled.

I opened my eyes and sure enough he was hovering not far from my face as he worked my neck and shoulder the best he could with me laying face up.

His hair was falling over his eyes and his silver, grey eyes were boring into mine. He looked so gorgeous and I couldn't stop myself from continuing to stare up at him.

I let some of my dark magic wrap around his body and I watched as his eyes glazed over some and he closed them briefly as if to savor the feel.

When he opened them again I noticed his hands had stop there massage and he just stared at me as I stared at him. Slowly I raised my right hand and ran the backs of my fingers down his cheek, letting the feel of my magic wash over him.

His breathing started coming in pants as he leaned into my touch. I knew he wanted me, our relationship had changed so much since the year had started.

I put my hand behind his head and slowly started to bring his head to meet mine for our first kiss. His breathing pick up in anticipation and he licked his lips before his eyes closed just before out lips met.

Just as I was about the finish closing the gap the door slammed open startling us both into jumping and looking at the surprise face of Blasé.

Mother fucker. I could kill him just now. I saw Draco blushing out of the corner of my eye as I narrowed my eyes at Zabini. I was pissed and my magic was reacting.

"What." I hissed to Blasé who's eyes were still wide.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. But Pansy. She's in the hospital wing." Blasé said and my anger towards him died as my concern for my friend flared. I saw Draco tense at the news.

"What happened." I ask sliding off the bed and slipping my wand up my sleeve. Blasé led the way out of the room with Draco behind us.

"I'm not sure. I was going to meet her in the library and on the way there Millicent and Theo came running up to me, saying they saw Lucius levitating Pansy to the hospital wing. I went to see what happen but Snape wouldn't let me in until they where done with her so I came to tell you two instead. Millie and Theo are waiting at the hospital wing for any news." Blasé explained and we took off running once we got to the hall towards the hospital wing. I had a bad feeling that once I got there I was going to be pissed.

_We may have a problem. _I told Voldemort who until now had stayed out of my head.

_What's going on. _He ask and I told him everything that Blasé had just said.

_I'll let her father know, just in case the headmaster doesn't inform them. Let me know what you find out. _Voldemort told me and I nodded.

When we got to the hospital wing Millicent, Theo, Lucius and Snape where still standing outside.

"What happened." I ask.

"She was attacked. I came up on the attack right after it happened. I saw Pansy flying into a wall but I didn't see who did it. They took off before I could catch them. I was more concerned with getting her here since the blast knocked her out." Lucius told us. Blasé was clenching his fist in anger and Draco was tense. I was pissed. Someone had attacked Pansy and they would pay.

When the door opened Dumbledore walked out and then walked right passes us. He motioned for Snape to follow him to talk down the hall some. While they talked the rest of us slipped inside.

Pansy was asleep on one of the beds.

"How is she?" I ask madam Pomfrey.

"She will be fine. I healed the bump she got on her head from hitting the wall as well as reversed the batty box hex someone put on her. She'll wake up in a few hours." Poppy told us and I nodded.

I had an idea who had done this but I needed proof.

We stayed until Madam Pomfrey told us to leave and we had no choice, Blasé however was given permission to stay and promised to send for us when she woke up. Millicent and Theo went outside and Draco and I started back towards the common room.

We were to leave for Christmas break the next day and I want to make whoever did this pay. I was pissed.

Walking down the hall we got almost to the dungeons when I heard some 'psk' at me.

"Harry." I heard a whisper and turned to see Luna standing in the shadows motioning for me to follow her, so I did.

"Harry. What are you doing." Draco whispered but I held up a hand to shush him. Draco and I follow Luna into an abandon classroom near the dungeons before she finally tuned to me.

"What is it Luna." I ask her and she gave me a dreamy smile.

"I have news for you." she told me and I raised a brow to her.

"About." I ask her when she just smiled and rock back and forth on her feet.

"Pansy. I know who attacked her." Luna told me and I tensed up and stalked towards her.

"Who. Tell me and tell me how you know." I told her and she nodded.

"The Nargles told me someone was going to be attack but I didn't get there in time. I saw Ginny and Ron attack Pansy and then run when Mr. Malfoy came around the corner. I went after them and Ginny and Ron both gloated on how they got one over on a Slytherin, death eater scum. Said they had hoped to get Draco for stealing you away from them. Ginny was very adamant that she blames Draco for stealing her chance with you away and Ron's pissed Draco's replaced him as your best friend. But they came across Pansy instead so they took there anger out on her. I told them they were wrong and that you would be pissed. Ron's convinced you wont do anything to him, but I thought you should know." Luna explained and my anger built rapidly again. I knew Ginny had something to do with it. Batty box is her signature hex. Plus they were targeting Draco and that I would not allow. Draco belongs to me and no one was allowed to touch him.

"Why are you telling me this." I ask her and she smiled.

"Because even though you've finally went through the change I knew you would, I still think of you as a friend. You're the first person that didn't treat me like a crazy person and you don't call me loony. So I wanted to help you, my prince." she told me and my eye brows shot up. How the hell.

"How the hell do you know anything about that?" I ask her and she just smiled.

"I saw it of course. I see a lot of things that most people don't. I always have. I knew you'd come back different this year and I saw you as the dark prince. I only act like a crazy person to hide the fact that I have the sight. Everyone would make fun of me if they knew. My father doesn't even like to talk about it. He says I'm just making shit up. My mother was the only one that believed me but she's dead. When I started Hogwarts I pretended to be weird so everyone would leave me alone." she explained and I share and look with Draco.

_Very strange this girl, but she's telling the truth about everything. She's loyal to you and she has second sight. _Voldemort told me.

"So you want to join me, is that it?" I ask her and she thought for a moment.

"I want to be on your side, but I don't want to hurt anyone. I guess you could consider me neutral. I'll tell you what I see or hear that may help you, but I want to be a healer not a killer." Luna replied and I nodded.

_That is agreeable. Not all followers on our side are required to kill or torture. We have several healers and other followers that do other things for us. Tell her that is fine but make her take a vow. _Voldemort said.

"Alright. I agree to that. But I'll need a vow from you that you are loyal to me and the dark side and no one else." I told her and she nodded. Draco again was the bonder and Luna pledged her loyalty to me and the dark lord.

"Do you know where Ginny and Ron are now?" I ask her and she nodded.

"They were going to Hogsmead for last minute shopping when I left them." she told me and I nodded and let her go. Once she was gone I turned to Draco.

"I'm going to make them pay, now." I told him.

"I want to help you." he told me and I shook my head.

"No, you stay here. They crossed the line when they attacked Pansy but they sealed there fate when it was really you they wanted. I don't want you hurt. You stay here." I told him and I could tell he didn't like that at all.

"Harry. You cant go alone. I can take care of myself, you don't need to play the hero anymore." he told me and I stalked over towards him until his back hit the wall.

"Is that what you think, Draco. That I'm playing hero? No Draco it has nothing to do with that. Pansy is my friend and I would have help her get revenge for there attack but you Draco, your mine and no one touches you. And I mean no one, not even Voldemort himself. They threatened your life and for that I will make them pay. I cant kill them yet but I can scare them." I told him and he gasp as I ran a finger down his face and neck, letting my magic wash over him.

Leaning into him until my mouth was at his ear I purred.

"You will be mine Draco Malfoy and only mine." I said and he nodded, closing his eyes in pleasure.

I lowered my mouth over his for a brief kiss before pulling away and leaving him panting against the wall again as I made my way out to find the two red headed idiots.

_No one can touch him, hum. Not even me. _Voldemort ask in amusement.

_No. I may be your heir but Draco is off limits to everyone. _I said in a tone that meant I was dead serious.

_As you wish. Draco is yours, he is also yours to punish should he ever fail. _He told me and I nodded.

_Good. _I replied before slipping under my clock and making my way towards Hogsmead. I had Weasley's to hunt.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

*Warning. Torture and some Lemons.*

Other POV

"Draco, why do you look so stunned." Lucius ask his son as he and Snape saw Draco walk past the Potions office door. Draco stopped when he heard his fathers question and went into the office and shut the door.

"Where's Potter. It's unusual to see the two of you with out the other, now days?" Snape ask when Draco still didn't say anything. He just sat down in front of Snape's desk and stared.

"Draco." he father ask again, snapping his fingers in front of Draco's face to get is attention.

"I'm sorry father. Did you ask something." he ask and Lucius and Snape both gave him a look that clearly ask if he'd gone mad.

"Where's Potter and What's wrong with you?" Snape snapped clearly getting annoyed.

"Harry found out who cursed Pansy and why and he's going after them now. He's says he cant kill them yet but he can teach them a lesson. He got real mad when he heard who they were really after." Draco told them and they motioned for him to continue.

"On the way back from seeing Pansy, Luna Lovegood stopped us and she told us she knew who did it and why. She gave a vow to be loyal to Harry and provide second sight to him. Ginny and Ron Weasley were the ones that hexed Pansy but it's me there really after. They blame me for Harry's changes. When he heard that part he went ballistic, order me to stay here for my own safety and went to hunt them down." Draco explained.

"Wait, let me get this straight. Luna Lovegood has second sight and has vowed to be loyal to Potter who is now an alley with the dark lord and he got mad because it was you they were after. I knew you two were friends now but is he really still playing the hero?" Snape ask and Draco shook his head.

"I ask him that and he said no. He said that I belong to him and that no one is allowed to touch me, not even the dark lord." Draco told them and both there mouths dropped open in shock.

"He gave you his protection, from even the dark lord. Do you have any idea how important that is Draco? How many death eaters would love to belong to the dark prince? I hope you didn't say anything to screw that up?" Lucius ask his son, praying he didn't act like an idiot in front of there lord's heir and turn him down or something.

"No, no I didn't. I was too stunned to say anything. I just nodded and he gave me a small kiss and left." Draco told them and Lucius nodded.

"So how do you feel about all of this? I know Potter has changed a great deal and he must care for you a lot but he wouldn't force you to do something you didn't want to. He's not that kind of person. I'm sure he'd give you a choice." Snape said.

"I. I want him. I think I have for a while but until he changed over to the dark side I knew it was never an option. But when he showed up with his new look and his aura dripping in darkness, it's intoxicating. I find myself wanting to be near him at all times, protect him and also let him protect me. I've never felt like this before. I want to belong to him and I don't want anyone else to have him." Draco confessed and Lucius and Snape shared an understanding look before nodding.

"Then I suggest you see where he takes this. And be on your best behavior, Draco. If you are under his protection from even the dark lord then it will also be his job to punish you if it's needed and I don't think that's something he'd want to do but he will if you force his hand. He is on his way to being as powerful as the dark lord so I wouldn't cross him, something the youngest Weasley are about to find out it seems." Lucius told him and Draco nodded. He understood how everything thing worked and he wouldn't want to be on Harry's bad side either.

Harry POV

Once I got to Hogsmead I searched every shop under my cloak and still found no sign of my prey, so I headed towards the pathway that led to the shack just in case they were taking the long way back towards the castle.

Sure enough they were standing just outside the gates to the shack eating chocolate frogs and gloating.

"Can you believe are luck that Old Malfoy didn't see us when he came across Parkinson." Ron ask his sister who laughed and nodded.

"Yeah to bad it wasn't Draco. I'd love to get that poof. I'm sure he's the reason Harry's acting like a git." Ginny replied and I saw red. Rising my wand I cast a quick binding spell on both of them before they even knew what hit them.

Still under my cloak I cast a disillusionment charm on both of them, making them invisible as well and I levitated them towards the shrieking shack. There eyes were wide and I could almost smell the fear coming off them. They couldn't see who had them and that was what was scaring them the most.

Once inside the shack I canceled the spell on them and took them up to the main room that Draco and I had met Remus in. I transfigure the old mattress on the floor into two chairs and moved them one at a time until they were both bound to the chair and there wands laying across the room, out of there reach.

Once I was sure they weren't going anywhere I removed the spell so they could talk.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ron yelled as he still couldn't see me. I stayed silent, only moving around the room and every now and then touching them, or poking them with my wand, smiling to myself as they yelled and whimpered in fear.

I could see the appeal Voldemort and the other death eaters see in torture. It oddly makes my skin tingle and my magic hum.

_It's the power. You feel powerful and in control. It's a good feeling, isn't it Harry. Feeling this way doesn't make you a bad person. You prove that by the way you care for Draco and those that are loyal to you. Enjoy the feel of being in charge._ Voldemort told me and I smirked. He knew me so well.

"Please, let us go." Ginny pleaded as tears filled her eyes. I walked until I was standing in front of them.

"Now, why should I do that. You hurt someone I care for and threatened someone who means the most to me. I think that warrants your deaths, don't you?" I ask and I could tell they recognized my voice but couldn't pin point exactly who I was.

"We didn't do anything, please." Ginny cried and I gave a mincing laugh that had them shivering in fear.

I let my magic whip around the room to show how angry and powerful I was and I loved the way there faces and eyes clearly showed there fear.

After a few more moments of silence I whipped off my cloak and glared at the two red heads. Both Ron and Ginny gasp in shock and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Harry, what are you doing. Let us go." Ginny said wiggling around in her chair.

"Oh, no bitch. You're not going anywhere right now." I told her in a cold tone and she froze in her seat.

"Harry, mate. This is crazy. Is this about Parkinson. Come one she's just a death eater bitch." Ron said and I back handed him hard across the face. His head snapped back and he yelled out in pain as Ginny started crying again.

"Don't call me mate. You don't get that right anymore. And yes this is about Pansy, my friend but also about the fact that it was Draco you whished to curse and I just cant have that." I spat in his face.

"It's just Malfoy. What's happened to you? Were your friends, not Malfoy. They've turned you dark." Ron ask and I just scoffed.

"What happened is that I am tired of being treated like a weapon and have my so called friends, ignore me when I needed them the most. Ignoring my abuse every year and not giving a damn. Did you know I came back this year almost dead from the beatings I got over the summer and it was Draco that noticed and cared, Snape and Lucius that healed me. No you didn't because you didn't give a shit." I spat back at him before aiming a slicing hex across his face.

He screamed in pain and I watched the blood run down his face before I quickly healed it so no one could see. I had to make sure they went back to the school in the same condition they left in.

"Now, as to why I'm pissed is because you threatened Draco and Draco belongs to me. No one is allowed to touch or hurt him in anyway. He is mine and I don't take kindly to anyone making threats on what belongs to me." I snarled in both there faces.

"Harry, Honey see reason." Ginny whined but I hit her with a parsal spell that was like the crucio but left no evidence or lasting effects.

She screamed in pain and thrashed in the chair as tears poured down her face. Ron was red in the face with anger, screaming for me to stop. I held her until she could no longer scream and was left panting for breath, slumped forward in the chair.

"You're turn." I told Ron and smiled evilly as he too screamed. He didn't last as long as Ginny before he was horse and crying.

"." I hissed to him.

"You wont get away with this." Ron whispered and I laughed.

"Oh I will and there's nothing you can do about it. But first." I said and healed there throats from the screaming before finishing up with a few more spells.

"_Pessimus Somnium." "Nunquam narro." _(hope my Latin is right.)

"What did you do." Ginny ask once the spells were done.

"The first spell will make this punishment continue. Every night you sleep you will live out your worst fears. Lets see how happy you are about attacking Slytherins after a few nights of your worst nightmares. The second spell will stop you from ever being able to tell anyone what I did or what happen to you. No one will ever know. And if I catch you doing anything like this again the next time I wont care about being caught. I'll take you to Voldemort myself and kill you, painfully." I hissed and there eyes were so freaking wide I thought they'd fall out of there sockets.

They both nodded they understood and I released there binds.

"Get out of my sight." I snarled and they grab there wands and ran as fast as there tired bodies would go.

_You did very well. I am pleased to see your training has paid off. Just wait until you have no restrictions on the pain you inflict. _Voldemort told me and I smiled. He was proud.

_Thanks. _I replied before covering with my clock again and heading back towards the school.

I felt so alive after that little session. My body was humming and singing loudly and I felt like I had so much energy I could run around the world.

I continued to the common room still invisible. I knew I probably looked flushed and my eyes were probably glowing right about now, so it wouldn't be good for people to see me just yet.

I slipped in the common room behind a third year and made my way silently up to my dorm room.

When I got there Blasé was still not back so he must be with Pansy and Draco was pacing back and forth around the room. He looked worried and flustered.

I threw off the cloak and he gasp when he saw me.

"How did everything go." he ask me and I smirked.

"Perfectly fine. Hopefully they wont bother anyone anymore." I told him throwing my cloak on the bed. He nodded and bit his lip looking at the ground.

I walked up to him until I was right up close and tilted his head until he was looking into my eyes.

"You have something to say Draco?" I ask and he shrugged.

"What's the matter, Draco. Do I make you, uncomfortable being this close?" I ask him pushing hair out of his eyes.

"No. Not at all. It's just." he said but cut off.

"Yes, what is it?" I ask him moving until our thighs were touching. His breathing started to accelerate and I felt Voldemort leave my mind again, giving us privacy.

"Kiss me. Please." he breathed out and I didn't waist anytime grabbing his head and bring it towards mine, clashing my lips to his in a fierce kiss. I was to high strung to be gentle right now, so I kissed him with all the lust and passion I had been feeling for months now.

I let my magic whip around the room and Draco moaned as he kissed me back with just as much passion as I felt as his hands entwined in my hair as I walked him backwards until his knees hit the bed and he fell on it, our mouths never parting as I followed him down.

When breathing was a must I pulled away and started kissing and biting at his neck as I undid his shirt and ran my hands up and down his perfectly toned chest, scraping my nails over his nipples as I went.

"Fuck." he hissed as he arched into me and grinded his covered erection against mine.

The passion between us was building as he ripped open my shirt and sucked one of my nipples into his mouth and bit down.

I threw my head back and moaned, pulling his mouth back up to mine in a brutal kiss, our tongues dueling with each others.

We were grinding against each other like animals trying to find that release. His scent and sounds he was making, plus the adrenaline I still had left over from the torture was building in me like a damn waiting to burst.

"Harry." Draco moaned as he threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"Cum for me, my dragon. Your mine." I whispered into his ear pressing down harder onto his and biting his neck, marking him as mine.

"Yours." He gasped and moaned louder then ever as he came and I moaned into his neck as I felt my release as well. Our grinding stopped and I collapsed on top of him as we tried to catch our breath, a quick wave of my wand and we were both cleaned again.

When I looked up I let out a chuckled, he had fallen to sleep with me still on top of him. Kissing his forehead I arranged us so we were snuggling on the pillows and I pulled the blankets over top of us, shutting of the lights with my wand and following him into sleep, with him safe in my arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Harry POV

_Get up Potter. Your going to miss the train. _I heard Voldemort yell in my head and I groaned. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to stay in bed, it was so warm and comfortable.

Memories of last night came flooding back to me as I slowly started to wake up.

_Ugh. Please spare me the details of you and the Malfoy heir dry humping each other. _Voldemort scoffed and I chuckled in my head.

_Don't like it, don't watch it._ I replied back as I tightened my arms around Draco's body. Opening my eyes I gazed into Draco's sleeping face and marveled at how beautiful he really was, even asleep.

Pushing hair out of his face, I ran my fingers down his cheek and over his lips. He sighed and parted his lips as he slowly opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Morning." I told him and he smiled.

"Morning." he replied but made no move to get out of the bed and that was fine with me.

_You have an hour to get ready, eat and make it on the train. Don't miss it. _Voldemort said with a roll of his eyes, I gave a nod in my head but didn't say anything, I just laid my head down on top of his.

"Harry, Why me?" he ask and I frowned.

"Why you, what?" I ask and he looked up at me.

"Why do you want me? After everything I've done to you in the past, you gave me your protection from everyone and claim me as yours. Why?" he ask.

"I realized over the summer that I was attracted to you and that I wanted you. When I came back to school I was already thinking of switching sides but when I saw you again I knew I wanted you and I knew the only way I could ever have a chance would be to accept Voldemorts offer. You'd never fall for someone on the light or even someone neutral, so I accept the offer to be Voldemorts heir." I told him and he looked shocked.

"You changed sides just to have a chance with me?" he ask.

"Most of the reason, yes. The other part was that I wanted the power that Voldemort offered and the chance to get revenge against the light. Why, do you not want to be mine?" I ask.

"No I do. I have for a while I was just wondering. You're the dark prince now and could have anyone and several lovers I was just wondering why me?" Draco replied and I nodded.

"I don't want anyone else but you. And I don't want you to want anyone but me either. Can you handle that. I wont force you but I expect faithfulness from you just as I would be to you." I told him and he nodded.

"I can handle that. I'd like that actually. I don't want you to be with any others either. I don't like to share." he told me and I chuckled.

"I've noticed but you needn't worry about that. You do know that if you do something that warrants punishment I will have to do it since I wont allow anyone else to touch you, right?" I told him and he nodded.

"I know. I know how it works. I'll try to not do anything that you would have to punish me for but if I do I'll accept it. Your our lord's heir and therefore our new leader and your to be respected as such by everyone, even your lover." Draco said and I nodded, before bending down and giving Draco a deep kiss. He moaned and rolled over on top of me and it was my turn to moan when our bare chest rubbed together.

"Fuck, you make me feel so high." Draco panted when he pulled away and moved to kiss my neck and down my chest.

"I could say the same to you." I breathed as he moved lower. He had just took my nipple into his mouth when the door flew open and Blasé came waltzing in.

"Where going to be late, Whoa." he said when he saw the position we where in. Draco and I both groaned and he rolled off me as I glared at Blasé.

"You have the absolute worse timing in the world." I told him and he just laughed.

"Sorry, looks like I owe Pansy 10 galleons. She said you two would get together before the first of the year, but I did think it be till after. Looks like I was wrong." he said and Draco and I both raised our brows at him.

"You bet on us?" Draco ask and Blasé just smirked and nodded. Draco tossed a pillow at him and it hit him square in the head.

"Hey how's Pansy." I ask when I reluctantly got out of bed and finished packing.

"She's fine. She told Snape it was the two Weasley's that cursed her, of course Dumbledore wont punish his Gryffindor's, McGonagall gave them detention but Snape told her they had already been dealt with by another Slytherin, that wouldn't happen to have been you would it." Blasé ask and I nodded.

"Yup gave them a taste of there own medicine. They shouldn't do anything else anymore, not unless they have a death wish." I told him and he nodded and gave me a grateful smile.

We dashed around taking showers and getting ready before we made it to the great hall with just enough time to eat some toast before Snape told us we needed to leave.

Pansy met us at the doors of the castle and gave me a huge hug and thank me for avenging her. I just rolled my eyes and nodded, kissing her cheek.

On the way to the carriages we past Ron, Ginny and Hermione on the way out and I pushed past them and opened the door so Blasé, Draco and Pansy could get in. Hermione looked like she wanted to argue but Ron and Ginny both stopped her and sent me a freighting look. I just smirked at them in reply and chuckled at there faces. Looks like they didn't get a good nights sleep. Thanks to my spell.

"Hey, Luna, join us." I yelled as I saw her standing off to the side by herself. She smiled and hopped in before I too joined them and sat next to Draco. Pansy and Blasé didn't say anything about her being there and I was glad. I didn't feel like explaining anything to them just yet.

When we reached the train we found a compartment together and settled in for the long drive to king's crossing.

"My mother will pick us up at Kings Crossing." Draco told me and I nodded.

"Does your mother have a lover?" I ask Draco in a whisper. I knew Lucius and Narcissa only married because they had to and only slept together long enough to have Draco. Lucius was with Snape but I never ask about Narcissa.

"Yes, she and my Uncle Rabastan are lovers again. They were broken up while he was in Azkaban, but now that he is out they have picked back up where they left off." Draco told me and I nodded. Weird family he has, but whatever floats there boat I guess.

_What the hell does that mean? Floats there boat? _Voldemort ask and I had to stop myself from laughing out loud.

_It's a muggle saying. Means different people like different things, basically. _I replied to him.

_Muggles, completely ridiculous. _Voldemort sneered and I chuckled.

We talk for a while before the door opened and Hermione stood there with her hands on her hips. Rolling my eyes I looked up and sneered.

"What." I snapped and she huffed.

"Did the headmaster talk to you about your plans for the holidays?" she ask and I nodded.

"Yes and I told him he had no right to decide where I go. I'm going home with Draco, not that it's any of your business." I told her.

"I think your being stupid, Harry." she told me and I shrugged, before laying my head in Draco's lap and stretching my legs out on the seat.

"I could care less what you think, Granger. Now leave." I told her and she just huffed again like a child and slammed the door shut.

_Nosey Mud blood. _Voldemort commented and I agreed with him. She was far to nosey for her own good and way to bossy.

Draco's fingers found there way into my hair and he started running them along my scalp, massaging my head. I closed my eyes and sighed. I never wanted to move.

But unfortunately I had to.

"Where here Harry." Draco told me hours later and I groaned before sitting up and stretching. We already had our trunks shrunk and in our pockets and Hedwig had already flown to Malfoy Manor so we didn't have to fight with our stuff as we made our way out and onto the platform.

The platform was crazy busy and Draco and I looked around for Narcissa but we couldn't find her.

"She may not be here yet. Sometimes she gives the platform time to clear some before she Apperates in. Let's stand over to the side." Draco said and we said bye to our friends before going to stand against the wall and wait.

"Harry." I heard two voices say and turned to see Fred and George Weasley pushing people out of there way until they where hugging me tightly.

"Get off him, you idiots." Draco hissed and yanked me back, Fred and George just smiled.

"Look we don't have much time. Mum and Dad are coming. Take this note and reply back when you can. It explains a lot, mate." Fred said pressing a letting into my hand.

"Yeah, see you later." George continued before they waved bye and slipped back out into the crowd.

"Hum, wonder what they want." I ask myself before opening the letter.

_Hey there our little Slytherin, _

_Fred and George here, as you already know. We just wanted to tell you that our store is going great and we made you a silent third parents. A percentage of the money we make is being put into your Potter vaults. Just a little FYI on that front. _

_But what we really wanted to tell you is that we heard from our dear idiot parents that Dumbledore told them he was having problems with you this year. He's not all that happy with the changes in you. You might want to watch out for yourself. Just in case. _

_Also we wanted to let you know that we are glad you finally wised up and stopped letting people tell you what to do. Our family is so narrow minded, all they see is Dumbledore as if his word is from god or Merlin. It's crap. That's why we left school last year and opened our shop. We couldn't stand to live by there light sided rules any longer. _

_We want you to know that we are Neutral but we will side with you whenever you need us. Just send us a line and let us know what you need from us. _

_Have fun during the holiday with your sexy blonde. _

_We want details. _

_Fred and George._

_You seem to be gathering followers wherever you go, Potter. _Voldemort said once I had finished reading. I had to agree, Remus, Luna and now the twins. It was unexpected, I didn't think they would side against there own family but apparently I was wrong.

"You better not give those cretins details." Draco said as he read over my shoulder. I just rolled my eyes and pocketed the letter and looked around. The platform was clearing but I groaned in horror when I saw Mrs. Weasley start to make her way over towards us.

"Harry, what are you doing. Come on dear." she said putting a hand on my arm and pulling. Draco grabbed onto my waist and held me still.

"Let go, Mrs. Weasley. I'm not going home with you, I'm going with Draco." I told her and tried to snatch my arm out of her grasp.

"Be serious dear. You know that's not safe. Dumbledore knows what's best. Really you need to see reason." she said and I opened my mouth to reply but a cold female drawl got there first.

"What's best is for you to unhand Mr. Potter, right this instant before I call the Ministry and have you arrest for attempted kidnapping." we turned and saw Narcissa standing there, wand in hand looking down coldly at Mrs. Weasley.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione came over to watch and the twins looked to have already left. Mrs. Weasley paled and dropped my arm quickly. I sneered and moved to stand closer to both Draco and Narcissa who but her hand on both our shoulders.

"I have already made my choice. I suggest you all leave me alone." I told them, glaring hard at them all. Narcissa gave us a nod before leading us away from the now pissed off red headed women and then handed us a rope.

"Port key to the manor. It leaves in 5 seconds." she told us in a far more friendly voice then the one she used moments ago. Nodding we all put a finger on the port key and watched it glow blue before we were whipped into the air, spun around and landed in the entry way, on my ass, of a very gothic looking but lavish manor.

"Welcome Harry Potter, to Malfoy Manor." I looked up and into the smirking, amused red eyes on Voldemort who offered me his hand so I could stand.

"Thanks. Good to be here. And I hate Port keys." I told him and he gave a chuckle. I looked around and noticed for the first time that Lucius and Snape were already there watching from the doorway, two other men I never met and a women I'd never forget. Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Oh, baby Harry Potter has finally grown some brains and joined the winning side. My, my. Hell must be freezing over." she said in that high pitch voice and then followed it with a crackling, crazy laugh.

Rolling my eyes at the insane death eater I replied.

"I see your still bat shit crazy. Nice to see you as well, Bellatrix." I told her and she snorted before shaking her head.

"I think I might actually like you." she told me and I snorted.

"I'm so glad." I said sarcastically and she cackled again.

"Potter, this is Bella's husband Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan." Voldemort introduce the two other men I didn't know. We exchanged nods of greetings before Bellatrix hugged Draco and then went back to stand by her husband.

"Draco, show Mr. Potter to your room. And give him the tour. Dinner will be in two hours." Narcissa told him and Draco nodded before grabbing my hand and dragging me up the long stair case and down the hall before pushing open the door to his room.

It was as I thought it would be. Black and green bedding, Green and Silver walls and a number of things all over the room. It was the epitome of a Slytherins room, but I liked it.

"Nice." I told him as I flopped onto the bed, loving the feel of his luxury mattress. I grunted when he jumped on the bed and straddled my waist.

"Now, where were we this morning." he ask me with a cheeky grin on his face. Laughing I pulled his head down and into a kiss, to resume what Blasé interrupted earlier. Two hours before Dinner, the tour could wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Harry POV

An hour later of heavy snogging and some rutting against each other, Draco and I reluctantly had to get up so he could give me the blasted tour so he didn't get in trouble.

He showed me everything I needed to know about the manor, not that I would remember most of it, but I saw the study, library, Narcissa's room, Snape and Lucius' room, Bellatrix and her husbands room as well as the room Voldemort sleeps in. He showed me the throne room that is used for meetings as well as the dungeons. Last was the dinning room and when we entered everyone was already there and waiting for us.

"Potter, sit here and Draco next to him." Voldemort said pointing to a chair to his left. We sat down and everyone stared at Draco's position at the table. They weren't use to him sitting so close to there lord and were obviously wondering why.

"Is there a problem?" I ask the table as they continued to stare. Voldemort sent them all a glare that clearly stated they should stop staring and they did.

"No problem Harry-kins. We were just wondering why dear Draco is sitting next to you is all?" Bellatrix braved the question that no one had the balls to ask. I ignored the horrid kick name she bestowed on me and rolled my eyes.

"He's sitting here, because that's where he's going to sit from now on. Draco is mine and I like to keep him close. Is that a problem?" I ask in a tone that had several of them shivering. I got no's from everyone before we finally started to eat. Draco sent me a grateful look after I took the un wanted attention off him and I gave him a brief smile in return.

As I ate I looked around the table. Bellatrix, Lucius, Snape, Narcissa, the two LeStrange brothers were all there. Bellatrix sat the closet to Voldemort with Snape and Lucius sitting close as well. The others were sitting further down the table. I figured Bellatrix would be a high ranking death eater as she was the most passionate about severing Voldemort, so it wasn't a shock.

"Narcissa told me about what happen with the Weasley matriarch at the train station." Voldemort said to me and I shrugged.

"Yeah she tried to get me to go with her, but it didn't work." I replied and he nodded.

"Will have to watch out for more of this. As time goes on and the old man see's you pulling away more and more he may resort to drastic measures to ensnare you again." Voldemort told me after he took a drink of wine and I nodded.

"We also need to figure out what to do about the summer holiday." he said and I felt Draco tense. I knew Draco hated hearing about my muggle relatives.

"I'm sure will figure out something, if not then there's nothing that can be done until I'm of age and can leave there for good." I told him and he narrowed his eyes at me, clearly not liking the idea of me going back, well hell I didn't like the idea either but I tried not to think to much on it.

"What's wrong with your relatives Potter?" Bellatrix ask me and I looked at her. She looked normal right now and generally curious.

"Let's just say they don't like me and they hate magic so I'm not treat all that fairly." I said down playing it and there were several snorts from Draco, Lucius, Snape and Voldemort. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Rabastan and Rodolphus all looked confused.

"That's a mild way of putting it Mr. Potter. From what I saw on the first day back you were barley alive. How you lived through the summer is beyond me." Snape said and Bellatrix looked at him quickly.

"What are you talking about, Snape?" she ask him.

"What he means is that Potter's muggle family are the worst kind of muggles alive. His whole life he's been abused, starved and beaten all because he was a wizard and every year it gets worse." Voldemort said and I watched in fascination as Bellatrix's eye took on a crazy glint and she hissed in anger.

"WHAT." She screeched and I cringed at her tone.

"Why the bloody hell are they still alive then? And why the hell does the old fool send you back? Does he even know?" she ask and I snorted.

"Oh he knows. He's the one that placed me there and there not dead yet because that would alert Dumbledore." I told her and she huffed. Voldemort looked highly amused and Narcissa looked upset about the news as well.

It was new to me to have people actually care about what happens to me during the summer and I wasn't sure how to take this all in.

"Well I still say we should do something. He can't go back there. No magically child should suffer at the hands of filthy muggles and I for one would love to help show them what wizards and witches can do." Bellatrix said and I laughed at the crazy look in her eyes as she thought about torturing someone. She was really funny.

"I agree and we will. We just have to plan the right time to do it." Voldemort said and she simmered down some and gave a nod and the subject was dropped for now.

After dinner Snape and Lucius disappeared and I could only guess what they were doing. Narcissa and Rabastan were also slipping out of the room together. Voldemort was sitting in an arm chair reading a parsal book, I was sitting on the couch with Draco's head in my lap. Rodolphus had left do to something for Voldemort and Bellatrix was twirling her wand in her fingers and eyeing me.

I met her gaze as I ran my fingers through Draco's hair and he sighed while reading his book. I raised my brow to her in question.

"Is there something you wanted, Bellatrix?" I ask her and she smirked.

"I was just trying to figure out how you changed so much from the idiot, Gryffindor that couldn't cast a Crucio at the ministry to the dark wizard in front of me who's petting my nephew." she said and I gave a chuckle and I saw Voldemort shake his head at his death eater. Draco gave a laugh as well and looked up at me.

"A lot of things happened to help my change. Voldemort being in my head all summer, talking to me, helping me see the truth. Me being tired of what I go through during the summer and the fact that I wanted Draco for a while. It was just a lot of things and I decided to take Voldemorts offer to become the prince so I could get everything I wanted." I told her and she studied me for a moment and nodded.

"Well then. If your to stand at my lord's side then we need to make sure you can handle your self. Oh. I cant wait to teach you all the nasty curses I know. Dumbledore will shit his gay ass blue robes when he see's his golden boy on the dark side." she said cackling in laughter again and the rest of us laughed as well. That was going to be funny.

"I look forward to it." I told her and she clapped her hands and giggled in excitement.

"Narcissa is taking you and Draco shopping tomorrow to get your Christmas shopping done. Of course I will have several death eaters in disguise there as well to help watch out for dangers, when you get back you will start working with Bellatrix." Voldemort said and I nodded. I couldn't wait.

The next day Narcissa apperated Draco and I to knock turn alley since we didn't know how to apperate yet. Voldemort said he would start showing us and when we got back from the holidays we were suppose to start lessons at Hogwarts.

We shopped for a while and I was able to get everyone I wanted something in the dark street. The shops were actually interesting, nothing like that time I accidentally landed there back in second year. I even found something Voldemort will like and I had to block the memory of it in my mind so he couldn't see. I found him the dagger of Slytherin and since he's Slytherin descendent I though he should have it.

We went to Diagon Alley as well but we didn't stay very long. The Weasley were there shopping as well and we kept leaving the store as soon as they would enter. It pissed them off something serious, but Draco and I found it absolutely funny.

When we returned Voldemort sent me to the dungeons to meet up with Bellatrix to start my training. When I got there she was standing in a cell that held a muggle man in it and she was grinning at him like a lunatic.

"It's not nice to scare your victims before you kill them, Bella." I told her and she spun around and smirked at me.

"But you have to agree. Their fear is intoxicating." she said and I nodded. I remember the feel of Ron and Ginny when they were scared and it was intoxicating.

"I'm going to first show you how to cast my favorite curse, Crucio. Now you'll remember the last time you tried it, it didn't work, I barley felt a sting. You have to enjoy it, want to cause them pain. Love to hear them scream. Now, try." she said and I pointed my wand at the man.

"Crucio." I said and he screamed for a moment and stopped. The curse didn't hold.

"Better then the last time but not good enough, try again." she said and she walk around me, twirling her wand.

"Crucio." I said again and the man again screamed but stopped. As soon as he stopped I felt a sharp sting in my ass and I yelped and glared at Bellatrix.

"Don't glare at me, Harry-kins. Every time you don't get it right, you get a stinging hex in that nice ass of yours. Just a little motivation." she said giving me a cheeky grin and I sneered at her. Bitch.

I tried three more times and every time I got hit with her stinging curse and every time it was stronger then the last. I was really getting mad.

"Come on Potter. I know you have it in you. Get mad and make him pay. What if this was Draco's life on the line and that man was the only one that had the answers to find him. Would you still act this poorly then." Bellatrix snarled and I growled in anger at the thought of anyone touching Draco.

"CRUCIO." I screamed and the man slammed back into the wall and screamed in pain as my spell hit him. Bellatrix gasp and clapped her hands as he continued to scream and blood started to pour out of his nose and ears.

"Stop. You don't want to kill him." she said and I stopped the curse, breathing hard.

"Feels good doesn't it. Makes you feel powerful to cause that amount of pain, huh golden boy. Want to cause more." she whispered into my ear from behind me and I nodded.

"Good, again." she said and I did. I hit him four more times with the Crucio and each time the curse held until I released it.

"It seems that threatening Draco is a sore spot for you Prince. I feel for anyone who actually harms him. Your quite powerful." she told me, looking down at the man who was barley able to breath.

"I'll kill anyone that dares touch him." I hissed at her and she gave me a nod.

"Good. Now Sectumsempra. Try it." she said and I nodded and slashed my wand into the air and watched in morbid fascination as slash marks appeared on the mans chest and arms and one across his face. Snape really created a hell of a spell.

"Good you got that one down firm. Now the dark lord said something about parsal spells, try those." she told me and I did. For over an hour more I curse and hexed that man to the point you couldn't even recognize him anymore and he was barley alive.

"Now the killing curse, the hardest to do. You need to muster up all your anger and hate and put it behind that curse. Once your ready say the spell." she told me and I nodded and closed my eyes and let the years of abuse at the hands on the Dursley's appear in my mind, I let the thoughts of hate towards my ex-friends and Dumbledore build as well and then I picture someone hurting Draco and I snapped my eyes open, Bellatrix gasp when she saw my eyes but I didn't look at her. I pointed my wand at the man and with no remorse I said.

"Avada Kadavra." and watched as that famous green light sailed through the air and hit him square in the chest and he died instantly.

Once it was done I expected to feel sad or upset but I didn't. I felt good and elated. Bellatrix stared at me for a moment before jumping in place and clapping.

"That was great. You should see your eyes when your really angry. They glow the brightest, eeriest green I have ever seen. It's wonderful. Your finally one of us now that you've taken a life. How do you feel?" she ask me and I smirked.

"Fucking great." I told her and she gave a high five and messed up my hair to which I swatted her hand away, Merlin she was a crazy bitch sometimes.

Nagini chose that moment to Slither in and hissed at me.

"_Speaker, are you done with that man?" she hissed. _

"_Yes why and my names Harry." I told her and I could have sworn she scoffed. _

"_Harry, what a stupid name. If your to be my masters heir you need a cooler and more fierce name, and I'm asking because I want to eat him, if your done. Master wont let me eat the fat man but I can eat the dead men." she said and I laughed at her. She was crazy, and the way she talked about Wormtail was so funny. I couldn't wait to start practicing on him. _

"_You can eat him if you want and if you don't like that name then what do you suggest." I ask her and she stared at me for a moment. _

"_I think I will call you Raven. Prince Raven. Yes I like that much better then plain ole Harry." She said and I thought for a moment and nodded. Raven. I like it. _

She didn't say anything else and just slithered over towards the dead body and started to eat it whole. It was a little gross so Bellatrix and I left her to it.

"Your snake told me my name was stupid and proceeded to give me another." I told Voldemort after I had finished telling him what happened in my training. He was very impressed that I killed someone on my first try.

"Oh really and what name was that?" he ask chuckling at the nerve of his familiar.

"Raven or Prince Raven." I told him and he looked to be thinking for a moment for nodding.

"I like it. Are you going to start using that name?" he ask and I gave a nod.

"Yes I think I will. I mean I don't mine if those close to me call me Harry, but I think I want the other death eaters to know me as Prince Raven." I told him and he nodded.

"We will have a death eater meeting tomorrow to introduce you to all our followers and that's how I will address you, Raven." he told me and I nodded.

Yes I think I'd like the world to bow to me as Prince Raven and leave everything that was Harry Potter behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

I have gotten some reviews saying things about grammer mistakes and such. I do proof read my story but I can't catch everything and I'm sorry about that. I dont really want to beta and have to rely on someone else to read my story before i can post it, so just ignore the mistakes if you can. Thanks for all the reviews. I am thrilled that my story is so well liked. Felicia2235

Harry POV

"So Raven huh?" Draco ask from where he was straddling my waist. The death eater meeting was going to be in a few hours and we were just killing time until then doing what we love best. Making out.

"Mmmhmm. Nagini gave it to me." I told him as I reached up and trailed kisses over his neck and started to un button his shirt.

"I like it." Draco breathed out through pants and I hummed in agreement.

"But you can still call me Harry." I told him and he nodded.

Once I got his shirt off I flipped us over so he was under me and I started to trail more kisses down his chest, sliding my shirt off my shoulders as I bit down on his nipple and then smoothed it with my tongue.

"Harry." he moaned and gripped the sheets as he arched into me when I treated the other nipple to the same treatment. His eyes were half open and clouded with lust, he was flushed and panting, and I couldn't help but think there was no sight better in this world.

Moving down I dipped my tongue into his navel and swirled it around before continuing my path downwards.

When I reached his pants I un did them and slide them and his black silk boxers down and tossed them to the side. Sitting back I took in the sight of a completely naked Draco and I had to correct myself. This was the best sight in the world.

"Harry." he whimpered and I smirked before sliding out of my pants so I was equally naked. His eye burned a trail up and down my body and he moaned.

"Fuck, your gorgeous." he panted and I chuckled before covering his naked body with my own.

"No, beloved. Your gorgeous." I whispered into his ear and he pulled my head down and kissed me hard, spreading his legs so I could settle between them.

I broke the kiss off and moved back down his body, by passing his erection and kissed and nibbled the insides of his thighs, biting down hard and leaving a mark.

"Harry, please. Merlin don't tease me." he panted and gave my hair a pull. I smirked before raising up and locking eyes with his sliver ones. His breath hitched as we stared at each other, my nails racking up and down his thighs as I leaned my head down and licked the tip of his leaking cock. Savoring his exotic taste.

"Shit." Draco hissed and through his head back onto the pillow. Smiling I licked from base to tip and swirled it around and repeated several times until he was cursing and begging for more.

"Harry, Please. Gods more."

Taking the head into my mouth I lowered my head until I took every inch of his cock into my mouth and swallowed around it, relaxing my throat. For the first time doing this I think I'm pretty much a natural, if the sounds Draco's making are anything to go by.

Moving my head back up I lightly scraped my teeth up his shaft and held his hips down as he started to buck.

"Oh my god." he moaned as I started a fierce pace, up and down, over and over while massaging his balls with my other hand.

My own cock was throbbing with the taste and sounds of my beloved dragon. Our magic was pushing and pulling against each other creating the perfect sensations running up and down our spines.

Reaching my free hand down I started thrusting into my hand in time with Draco's hips as he started to fuck my mouth as he got closer and closer to climax. I felt his balls start to tighten in my hand and I knew he was about to cum and so was I.

"Harry, I'm Cumming." he moaned and then his back bowed off the bed and with a loud groan his seed spilled into the back of my throat and I moan around him as I spilled into my own hand.

Licking him clean and spelling away my own mess I crawled back up his body and he pulled me into a kiss.

"Fucking Salazar that was amazing." he panted and I smirked before kissing his nose and burying my face into his neck, inhaling his scent as we just lay there in each other arms.

All I could think about was this must be what heaven feels like.

Later on we were dressed in our black robes for the meeting and I told Draco to go on ahead into the throne room. I was to meet with Voldemort first so we could walk in together.

"Are you ready for your first meeting?" Voldemort ask me after Wormtail ran out of the room and I nodded.

"Yes I am. Who all are you calling here." I ask him.

"The important Death eaters. Not all of them, but the ones I trust the most." he told me and I nodded. We waited until Wormtail came and told us everyone was here, I sneered at the sniveling idiot and dismissed him.

"Ready?" Voldemort ask and I nodded, pulling my hood up just as Voldemort did and we walked down the hall and towards the room. When we got there though Voldemort stopped outside they door as we heard what sounded like arguing.

"Greyback I suggest you stand down." We heard Lucius say and I frowned.

"Of course you'd take up for your spawn Malfoy. But just because he lives here doesn't mean he's invited to a death eater meeting. He's never been here before, even if he does have the mark he's not fully a death eater yet. Children shouldn't be here." We heard Greyback respond.

"I happen to be invited here, Greyback. Now move out of my way before you get hurt." Draco drawled out and we heard Greyback bark out a laugh.

"Oh really. And who's going to hurt me, you? I think it would be the other way around boy. That is unless you'd like that, then we could most definitely go somewhere and talk, privately." Greyback purred and I had heard enough. I used my magic to throw open the door and stalked in.

I saw Greyback standing way to close to Draco with his hand curled around his upper arm and I saw red. Whipping out my wand I ripped Greyback away from Draco and hissed in Parsal "Crucio." to make it stronger.

Greyback dropped to the ground onto his back and screamed in pain and he arched off the floor. I held the curse as I walked slowly towards him, putting Draco behind me and I stared down at the werewolf before lifting the curse and sneering at him.

"You dare touch what belongs to me." I hissed to him and the temperature in the room had dropped to a shivering degree. Everyone watching, holding there breath and in Bellatrix's case, grinning like a loon.

"I. I didn't know. He shouldn't be here." Greyback panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"And is it up to you who is invited and who is not?" I ask him and he shook his head quickly.

"No, my lord is responsible for that. Um." he said trying to see who I was.

"This Greyback if my new heir. Prince Raven and you all will treat him as you would me or face my wrath." Voldemort told him and they all nodded.

"You obviously didn't get the memo so let me personally inform you. Draco Malfoy belongs to me and no one but myself is allowed to touch him, ever. If I ever see you look, speak or touch him in a disrespectful manner ever again your pack will need a new alpha, do I make myself crystal fucking clear." I hissed down at him and my eyes glowed bright green. He nodded quickly eyes darting to Draco before coming back to settle on me.

"Yes, My prince." he replied.

"And I suggest you relay the message to the rest of your rapid dogs, because if they so much as try what you did I will kill them and hold you responsible as well. I think Nagini would love to eat you once I'm done torturing you." I said and Nagini chose that perfect moment to slither in and hiss at Greyback who flinch and nodded.

Standing I looked around the room.

"And that goes for everyone else. Touching Draco will give you a one way ticket to hell by my hand, I don't give a damn who you are or what your rank may be and after I'm done with you, your family will also pay for your ignorance. I will not repeat myself." I told them and they all nodded and replied with 'Yes, my prince.' God power felt good.

Nodding I grabbed Draco, who was looking very smug down at the werewolf and dragged him over towards the head of the table and sat him down next to me. Voldemort taking a seat at my right. Nagini curled herself up and around both mine and Voldemorts shoulders and hissed softly.

"Now that you've all met Raven you will call him My Prince unless he gives you permission otherwise. As to who he is I'm sure you all recognize the lights ex golden boy." Voldemort said and I pulled down my hood and the ones that didn't know who I was before gasp.

"Harry Potter is now my alley and my heir. The light now as no chance to win now that there savior is gone. Taking down the light will be much easier now." Voldemort said and the table broke out into cheers.

After that Voldemort called for everyone's reports and I sat back running my hand over Nagini's head and listened to everyone talk. When he ask about the Minister I snorted.

"Fudge is a fucking idiot. Honestly, we need someone far more competent then him." I told them and they chuckled at my language and nodded.

"Yes he is but for now he is easy to manipulate as he too has hate for Dumbledore. A few words from Lucius hear and there and sizable donations and he turns a blind eye." Voldemort said and I nodded, rolling my eyes at the idiots we had running the ministry.

"What about Dumbledore? What are we going to do about him?" One of the death eaters ask.

"We will take care of that soon enough. With Harry at Hogwarts it will make it easier to get close to the old man, and with having more spies within the order we should know there every move before they even make it." Voldemort said and they nodded.

"Do we know yet where headquarters for the order are?" Dolohov ask.

"I still cant say due to the protection charms of the house." Snape replied and I chuckled.

"It's number 12 Grimmauld place." I told them and everyone at the table looked at me.

"What?" I ask.

"How are you able to say the address?" Snape ask me.

"I own it. Sirius left me everything and made me Lord of the house of Black so the charm doesn't effect me at all." I told them and they nodded.

"Wait. Dumbledore is using our families home to hold his filthy order meetings in?" Bellatrix screeched and I nodded. She hissed and cursed and I just chuckled at the women.

"How about we pay the house a visit while you're here on holiday. Show the light side that were closer then they think. Is there anyone there now?" Voldemort ask.

"Since Black died no one lives there now. Lupin is staying at his old families home and the Weasley are at there home as well. Mad eye Moody stays there sometimes and the house elf but other then that, they only go there for meetings." Snape said and Voldemort nodded.

"Harry, call your house elf and see if anyone is there now." He told me and I nodded, sneering. I hated Kreacher.

"Kreacher." I called out and with a pop he landed on top of the table bowing.

"What can Kreacher do for his un worthy master?" the old elf said through his teeth. Several of the death eaters hissed in anger and Bellatrix screeched.

"How dare you talk to your master that way. You are the elf to the Black house and I know my aunt taught you better." she told him and he straighten and looked at her with wide eyes before looking around the room and then looking back at me.

"Your not the same as you were before. Master has changed into a most worthy wizard." he told me and I just raised a brow at him and shared an amused looked with Voldemort.

"Yes I have but your not to tell anyone." I ordered and he nodded.

"Is there anyone at the house of Black right now?" I ask and he nodded.

"Only the wizard with one leg and the weird eye." he said and I laughed at his description of mad eye.

"Do you know if any others plan to arrive today?" I ask and he shook his head.

"Not that I know of. The old man Dumbledore was there earlier but he is now gone." Kreacher said and I looked over towards Voldemort.

"Can you drop the wards for us if your master ask you too? Even with the protection charm on the house?" Voldemort ask the elf know nodded.

"It no longer works now that Master Sirius is gone. Master Harry would have to redo it and since he has not, the house only have the normal Black wards and Kreacher can drop them if he's ordered to." Kreacher told us and Voldemort nodded.

"Then lets attack the house, hopefully take out old Moody while were there and see if there's anything interesting being kept there." Voldemort said and stood as did everyone else. I ordered Kreacher to go back to the house and drop the wards in 10 minutes. He bowed happily and popped back out.

It didn't take long for everyone to be ready and as one we apperated to the street outside the Old Black family house. I had to side along with Bellatrix, Draco went with his father.

When we felt the wards dropped Voldemort and I led everyone inside the hallway and made our way down to the kitchen where Mad eye was eating and for once not on his guard.

"What happen to Constant Vigilance Moody?" I ask and he spun around quickly going for his wand but I was faster.

"Expelliarmus." I said and with my seeker reflexes I caught his wand and handed it to Voldemort who broke it in half.

"Voldemort and his death eaters. And who the bloody hell are you and how did you get in here?" he ask as the death eaters surrounded him and he had no where else to go. Kreacher had already raised the wards back up so no one could apperated in or out of the house anymore. Moody was utterly alone in this battle and now had no wand.

"Well this is my house now is it not? I walked through the front door." I told him in a bored tone and he gapped at me and his fake eye focused on me.

"Potter. What the hell are you doing with Voldemort?" he ask gripping his walking cane and looking around for an escape.

"I'm where I sound be, my reasons are none of your concern." I told him and the death eaters chuckled and then turned to full on laughs when he tried to apperate but landed on his ass. Rolling my eyes I looked towards Voldemort for directions.

"Kill him, Bella and quickly before anyone else shows up." he told her and Moody looked wide eyed at the crazy death eater he helped put in Azkaban.

"With absolute pleasure, my lord." she smiled. "Oh, revenge is so sweet." she whispered before pointing her wand at the dark wizard catcher. "Avada Kadavra." she yelled and it hit Moody quickly and he died.

"Spread out and looked around for anything that may be of use." Voldemort said and everyone nodded before splitting up and stomping up the stairs. For once Mrs. Black didn't yell and scream but smiled and bowed at Voldemort and her family members as we passed her picture on the stairs.

For over 30 minutes we looked in and out of every room in the house coming up with some parchment that look to have plans on it but nothing else turned up.

That was until Draco opened the cabinet in the kitchen and waved me over.

"Harry, what's this?" he ask handing me a necklace and I frowned. I remember that from last summer and I thought it was thrown out. None of us could open it at the time but this time when I held it I felt the dark magic in it and it reminded me of Voldemorts magic. It was a golden locket with an S on it and I shrugged.

"Don't know but I'll see if Voldemort wants it." I told him and he nodded before following me out of the room to where Voldemort was waiting in the library.

"We may have found something. It feels like it has your magic on it." I told him and handed him the necklace. When he saw it he gasp and snatched it up to look at it.

"How did this get here?" he ask and I shook my head and told him about how we found it last year but Mrs. Weasley told us to throw it out. Kreacher must have kept it.

"What is it?" I ask him and he looked at me.

_Slytherins Locket and one of my Horcruxes. If this has been here for who knows how long then my others are not safe and the old man must know about them. _He told me in his mind and my eyes widened. That's not good.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

Harry POV

"Ok so this is obviously a problem. Can you tell when your Horcruxes are destroyed?" I ask him after we were back at the Malfoy's and in the office he uses. Nothing else was found in the house and Kreacher promised to inform me if anyone showed up to find Moody's body.

"No I can't." Voldemort told me.

"How many did you make?" I ask him.

"6 and then you were my 7th but by mistake." he said and I nodded, rubbing my scar some out of habit.

"So how many do you think are still ok?" I ask him and he thought for a moment.

"You destroyed my diary back in your second year thanks to Lucius acting like an idiot." Voldemort said and I nodded.

"Sorry about that, by the way. I didn't know what it was." I told him but he waved me off.

"I know. You were a naive Gryffindor back then." he said and I rolled my eyes. Yeah we've established that already.

"And I have a good idea that Slytherins ring is destroyed as well." he sighed.

"What makes you say that?" I ask him.

"Have you noticed Dumbledore's left hand is black, likes it's dead?" he ask and I nodded. I did noticed that at the beginning of the year.

"Severus said Dumbledore put on a ring that was cursed and Snape had to conceal the curse to his hand. That was a curse I put on that ring, if anyone but me put it on it would kill them. So I have to assume now that I think about it, by the description of the ring Snape saw that he found that Horcrux and destroyed it." Voldemort said in anger as if he had just thought of it and felt stupid for not making the connection earlier.

"So he's dying?" I ask and Voldemort nodded.

"Just not fast enough. He could live for a while with the curse concealed in just his hand. That blasted old man is always in my way." Voldemort spat and I nodded.

"Any others you think may be destroyed?" I ask.

"No I think the others are still safe but I'm going to make sure. Nagini is here with me, Ravenclaws crown is hidden in the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts, Hufflepuffs cup is in Bellatrix's vault in Gringotts, the locket is here and so are you, that's all of them." he said and I nodded.

"I can check on the Ravenclaw thing when I get back at Hogwarts and move it to the chamber of secrets if you want. Bellatrix's vault should be safe as no one but her can get it out." I said.

"Yes, do that. It's in the room of hidden things. You just have to ask it for a place to hide things and it's in the cabinet on the far right side of the room. You can't miss it. It's a silver and blue crown that's in the pictures of Rowena Ravenclaw." he said and I nodded, making a mental note to check out my Hogwarts A History book for the picture.

"What about the locket? Where are you going to put that now?" I ask him.

"I'll keep it with me, since it's not safe to take it back where I had it." he said.

"Where did you have it?" I ask.

"In a cave near the orphanage I grew up in. I don't think Dumbledore was the one to take it or he would have destroyed it by now. But if he knows anything about the location it's not safe for me to go and see what happen to the cave or who took it. I'll need to wait and see what Dumbledore has planned for you when you get back. Maybe he will let slip what he knows." Voldemort said and I nodded.

"Does anyone else know how many you have made?" I ask him and he sighed and nodded.

"My old head of house. Slughorn. He was the potions teacher in my time. I ask him about them in my 7th year. I don't think he knows why I ask but he will remember that I did ask. I know Dumbledore wanted to find him at the beginning of the summer to try and get him to come back to Hogwarts but he couldn't locate him. He's on the move and hiding really well." Voldemort said.

"Is there anyway we can find him and take him out before Dumbledore does?" I ask.

"Yeah I think that might be a good idea. I should have put it all together when Snape told me about the damn ring. Fuck." Voldemort cursed and started pacing the room. He was mad at himself, I could tell.

"Calm down. Most of your Horcruxes are safe. Just find this Slughorn dude and kill him so he can't tell Dumbledore how many you may have made. I'll make sure the one at Hogwarts is safe and I'll find out as much as I can from the old man." I told him and he calmed down some and sat back down.

"Your right. Ok. I'll send out a team of death eaters to see if they can track down old Slughorn and have him brought to me. Now, it's time for more training and I think Wormtail would just love to help out." Voldemort said with a smirked and I laughed. Oh, yes. Time to give Wormtail a taste of what happens to traitors.

Once Voldemort and I had spent over an hour torturing the filthy rat I sneered at his shivering, whimpering body and kicked him aside.

"Pathetic." I spat and Voldemort chuckled.

"Why not just kill him and be down with it." Voldemort ask me and I smirked.

"I was thinking that I could take him back to Hogwarts as his rat and keep him trapped in a cage in the chamber and use him for practice for when we have more of our dream sessions during the rest of the year." I told him and Voldemort nodded after giving it some thought.

"That would work but he wont last long. You will have to kill him eventually." Voldemort told me.

"Oh I know." I smiled and forced Wormtail into is rat form and into a none breakable cage, he'd make a good test subject.

On Christmas morning I woke up to Draco kissing my shoulders and back.

"Morning sleepy head. Time for presents." he said and I laughed. He obviously loved Christmas and probably got loads of stuff every year. I on the other hand have never really gotten anything so it was just another day for me.

Sitting up in the bed I watched as Draco levitated a huge ass pile of gifts onto the bed with a big smile on his face. I just sat back and watched as his eyes lit up as he started shifting through the boxes.

"Why aren't you more excited." Draco ask when he noticed I hadn't moved to touch anything yet. I just shrugged.

"I've never really had a Christmas. The first real gift I ever got was during my first year and it was from the Weasley's, hand made sweaters and my fathers old cloak from Dumbledore." I told him and he stared at me in horror.

"Well that's going to change." he said with a firm tone and I just gave a small smile.

"Half of these's are yours, so come on." he said impatiently and I laughed.

_Yes enjoy your gifts, but if there's any from someone you don't trust, check them first and thank you for the dagger. I was most surprised when I opened it. _Voldemort told me and I gave a smile in my mind. He was sincerely thankful and really liked it and that made me proud.

We opened presents for a while. I got tons of books from Voldemort, Lucius, Narcissa, Snape, Bellatrix and Remus. A charm from Luna and a package of things from the twins. The LeStrange brothers gave me a small dagger that I can wear inside my ankle that had a snake carved into it. I laughed at the pair of leather pants that Bellatrix also gave me, it was well known that she loved leather.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the other Weasley's sent gifts as well and after checking them for curses I opened them and snorted. Weasley sweaters and sweets just like every year with a note that said they forgave me and was willing to be friends again. Fat chance.

Dumbledore sent a bag full of fucking lemon drops with a note stating again how disappointed he was in my Holiday choices and to remind me of our meeting when I get back.

Draco got me several things. A certificate for a new wardrobe from madam Malkin's, new gloves for Quidditch and a snake familiar.

"Oh she's beautiful." I said when I un wrapped the medium sized black snake and let it curl up my arm.

"She's special. She's a protective familiar that can kill enemies with there venom but only if that's what they want. They can turn on and off the poison but there venom can also be used to heal, like the phoenix tears do. But they only take commands from one owner which is you. Also they can grow to be very large but they have the ability to change size when it suits them." Draco explained and I smiled at him.

"_Hello little one." I hissed and watched as Draco's eyes glazed with lust. _

"_Hello master. I am Nyx." she said and I smiled. _

"_Well Nyx I am Harry or Raven whatever you want to call me. And this person here is my mate Draco." I explained and the Snake tasted the air around Draco before turning back to me. _

"_Alright. He's seems fine to me." she said and I laughed. _

"She approves of you." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"And I love her, thank you." I told him and gave him a deep kiss to prove my point. He blushed and smiled before opening his gifts.

He got so much stuff it was hard to remember. Books, clothes, things for his room, Etc. I got him very rare and hard to find dark arts books as well as a ring I had made for him. It was a snake wrapped around a lighting bolt.

"Wow, this is really nice." he said as he slipped it on and gasp when the magic in the ring settled over him.

"It is more then just a ring. It will let me find you no matter where you are or what wards your behind, plus it gives you a layer of protection. It's also the symbol that I will associate with Prince Raven so everyone will know you are under my protection. It also matches this one that I have and will link us, we will be able to tell how the other is feeling. So if your upset I will know and vise versa." I told him and he nodded before launching himself at me and knocking me back on the pillow as he straddled my lap.

"I love it. I can feel your magic in it. I love how protective you are." he said and I pulled him into a kiss.

"Your mine and I don't want anything to happen to you. I'll kill anyone that dares harm one hair on your perfect head." I told him and he smirked.

The rest of the day went by quickly and I couldn't remember a better Christmas. Draco and I met up with our friends from school and played some Quidditch then later on that night we had a Christmas dinner with all the inner circle and there families.

Voldemort was actually really laid back and even joked with everyone at the table. I was surprised that he actually let himself go some for the holiday but like always he managed to change my opinion on him yet again.

Nagini and Nyx made quick friends and Voldemort loved my new snake and spent some time talking with her just for kicks. My snake had officially named Voldemort red eyes and I fell out of my chair laughing when she called him that. He was stunned at her cheek for a moment and then cracked a smile, Nagini just hissed about big mouth younglings.

All in all it was a great day. After dinner we were sitting around the fire and I was listening to them talk about the first war and different raids they went on when Draco came and sat next to me, leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"I have one other gift for you tonight." he said and I raised my brow at him.

"Oh?" I ask and he smirked and I noticed his eyes were darkened with lust.

"I want you to take me tonight, Harry. I want you to fuck me. Make me yours." he whispered in a husky voice and I hardened immediately.

"Let's go." I said before excusing us and dragging Draco to his room. Oh tonight was going to be an amazing night to say the least.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Warning: Lemons in this chapter. You've been warned.

Normal POV

Everyone that was in the living room watched in amusement as Harry and Draco practically ran out of the room and headed upstairs.

"_Red eyes." _Voldemort heard from somewhere around his feet. Looking down he saw Harry's snake Nyx blinking up at him and he raised a brow less eyebrow at her.

"_Yes." _He replied.

"_Where did my master and his mate go in such a hurry." _She ask and Voldemort gave a small chuckle.

"_He and his mate need some time alone, you can stay with Nagini tonight." _Voldemort told her. The snake looked over toward Nagini, blinked and gave a snake like shrug.

"_Whatever you say red eyes." _Nyx replied and Voldemort shock his head. Leave it to Potter to have a cheeky snake.

"The prince seems rather, taken with Draco. Does he not?" Rodolphus ask the room and they all nodded. Narcissa, Lucius and Snape were all relived that Potter was protecting Draco the way he was. It made them worry a lot less.

"I don't think taken is a strong enough word. More like completely consumed by him." Voldemort replied and Bellatrix giggled.

"I agree. I pity anyone that dares try and touch or take dear Draco from our Prince. They wont make it to see another day." Bellatrix said cackling.

"Yes Well, I suggest no one interrupt them for the rest of the night." Voldemort said getting to his feet and going up to his own room for the night.

Harry POV

When we got to his room I slammed, locked and silenced the door before pressing Draco into the door and covered his body with mine.

"Are you sure this is what you want? If we do this, you will be mine in every way and there's no going back, I wont ask again." I warned gazing into his sliver eyes. His breathing was ragged with anticipation and his lips were parted, beautifully.

"Yes, this is what I want." he said with conviction and I gave a nod before I captured his lips in a bruising kiss. Both of us moaning into it as the passion was building with just one kiss. I pressed my knee between his legs as I moved my mouth to suck on his neck. He groaned as I pressed against his hard shaft and he started pressing himself into my knee to gain friction as he tilted his head to the side to give me perfect access to that delectable pale neck of his.

I left bite marks on his neck, trialing down to his collar bone as I started to unbutton his shirt. Once I got it open I slide it off his shoulders and tossed it to the floor before continuing my journey down his toned chest, taking one nipple into his mouth, biting down causing him to groan loudly. Treating the other nipple to the same treatment I kneeled down and ran my tongue over his abs.

He was arching off the wall and burying his hands into my hair as I reached his pants. He kicked off his shoes and socks quickly as I worked on getting him out of his pants and slide them down his legs, along with his black silk boxers, leaving him standing completely naked in front of me.

I looked back up at him and moaned at how wanton he looked. He was hard as a rock, as was I, his face flushed and his chest heaving with heavy pants as he stared at me with glazed, darkened eyes.

"Harry." he moaned and closed his eyes as I leaned forward and licked the head of his cock, tasting the precum on the tip. My magic was pouring out of me and reaching out to mingle with his as we got lost in the moment.

Licking my lips I took all of him into my mouth and watched as he moaned loudly again and arched into my mouth, sliding further inside. I hummed around his shaft, causing him to gasp and grip my hair in a tight grip as I took him over and over into my mouth.

When I could tell he was close to cumming I pulled back and kissed my way back up his body until I was standing in front of him again.

He didn't waste anytime going to work on my clothes, ripping open my shirt and throwing it to the floor before he was kneeling in front of me getting me out of the rest of my things, until I was as naked as he was.

I moaned at the sight of him on his knees in front of me, staring up at me as if I was his king.

I ran a hand through his hair and my other hand braced on the wall in front of me as he slowly licked from base to tip of my cock before taking me into his mouth for the first time.

"Fuck." I hissed as my head feel back and I hit the back of his throat. He moaned around me and I pulled his hair tighter as I opened my eyes to look down at him.

The sight alone almost made me cum. He worked me like a pro and I could feel my orgasm coming quickly, but I wanted to be inside him when I came.

"Stop, Draco." I groaned pulling on his hair to make him stand. He released me with a pop and stood, smirking at me.

"Bed, now." I growled pulling him towards me and claiming his lips in a kiss as I walked him backwards towards his bed and we fell down on top of it.

I rolled over until I was straddling his hips and pinned his hands above his head.

"Tell me what you want, Draco." I ask him grinding our erections together, sending another dose of magic into him and watching him moan and arch into me.

"Fuck. You Harry. Gods. Fuck me." he panted and I smirked at him.

"With pleasure." I told him before leaning down and biting his ear.

"Turn over my dragon. On your hands and knees now." I hissed and he gasp before scrambling to do as I ordered. The dark thrill of being obey shot through me and I almost moaned at the sensations of how my magic reacted to it.

I sat back on my knees as I watched Draco get on his hands and keens and lay his head down on the pillow and wait, panting with anticipation.

Merlin what a sight he made.

Scooting forward I ran a hand down his spine letting my magic run over his body and massaging his ass with my hands.

"Do you have any idea how, utterly hot and sexy you look right this moment? On your knees waiting for me to fuck you into the mattress?" I ask him and he moaned at my language.

"_I'm going to fuck you so hard you wont remember your name." _I hissed into his ear in parseltongue and he moaned loudly as his cock twitch. Chuckling I parted his cheeks before bending down, mumbling a cleaning and lube charm and licking his entrance.

"Shit." he hissed as his head was thrown back and he grinded back into my tongue as I rimmed him until he was nothing but a quivering mass and he was begging to cum.

"Harry, please. Merlin stop teasing me Potter." he cursed and I laughed again before adding the first finger into his opening and pumping it in and out. He met my fingers with every thrust and soon I added another, scissoring them to loosen him up.

"More." he gasp as sweat pored off his body and I obliged by adding a third finger.

He was so fucking hot and tight I couldn't wait to fuck him.

"Now, please. I fucking need you in me." he panted and I couldn't wait any longer. Pulling my fingers out I stood behind him and leaned over his body.

"You are mine now." I told him and he nodded, before pushing into his body. I tried going slow but Draco had another idea and pushed back into me until I was buried balls deep inside his ass.

"Gods." I moaned as he clenched around me. I stayed still to give him time to adjust. I could feel his breathing coming in short pants as he got use to the feel. He was so tight I knew this had to be his first time so I didn't dare move yet.

When he wiggled his hips and moaned I took that as a sign I could finally move and I pulled almost all the way out before pushing back inside hard, hitting his prostate as I went.

"Holy, Fuck." he screamed and through his head back as I did it again and again. He clenched around me perfectly as I fucked him hard and fast and he met me thrust for thrust. Our magic was on fire, pushing and pulling with each other, making every feeling and sensation that much more powerful.

Grabbing a fist full of his hair I yank him back until he was on his knees with his back to my chest and his head on my shoulder, moaning and panting as I claming his lips in a kiss, biting his lip to draw blood before lapping it up with my tongue, wrapping one arm around his waist to hold him there as I fucked him harder.

"Like that, Draco. Like having me fuck you hard. Like knowing who you belong too." I growled into his ear and he moaned louder.

"Yes, fuck yes. I love it. Harder, faster please. Almost there." he panted and I too was so fucking close.

Wrapping my hand around his cock I fisted him in time with my thrust causing him to make the most delicious sounds in the world as we raced for completion.

"Harry." he moaned as he arched into my hand, pulling my hair with his hand and I felt his ass gripped me in a tight hold as his cum sprayed in my hand and he reached climax.

Our magic exploded together and I was sure the whole house could feel it.

"Fuck." I hissed before two thrust later I was spilling my seed into his ass before collapsing onto the bed, panting.

With a wave of my hand us and the beds were clean and I pulled Draco too me as we tried to calm our racing hearts.

I looked down at Draco and smiled. His eyes were closed but he had a satisfied smile on his face, his blonde hair was slick with sweat and his chest was slowly calming down. He looked beautiful. He snuggled closer into me and laid his head on my chest and I could tell he was already asleep or close to it.

Wrapping both arms around him I kissed him temple before whispering into his ear.

"I love you my dragon and one day I will lay the world at your feet. Anything you want is yours just as you are mine now." I said and I saw him smile more.

"I love you too." he whispered before we both feel into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Harry POV

"About time you got your lazy asses up." Snape said when Draco and I stumbled down stairs about lunch time the next day. We had woke up that morning and decided to have another go before lunch. Lets just say we wore our selves out again and had to nap.

I shot Snape the bird as he made that comment and he rolled his eyes at me.

"We were busy." I replied and several people snorted.

"I just bet you were. We all felt it by the way. Quite the power explosion you caused. Cracked the windows in almost all the rooms in the manor, Lucius had to fix them this morning." Bellatrix chimed in and I glared at her before shrugging and digging into my brunch.

Draco blushed some at the smirk on his father and godfathers face but other then that no one dared to say anything else and Voldemort just rolled his red eyes at mumbled how glad he was he wasn't in my mind last night.

The rest of our holiday went about the same. I still had training with both Voldemort and Bellatrix and they were going great. Voldemort said we wouldn't have to have our dream training as much during the rest of the term since I progressed so fast over the holidays.

He also started teaching Draco and I to apperate. Since Malfoy Manor had wards over the house the ministry couldn't tell who was doing the magic so we had no restrictions on what we did at there house.

By the time we were to go back to Hogwarts Draco and I could apperate across the room with no problems and would be well ahead of the others in our year when we started our apperation classes when we returned.

Dumbledore and the order had been quite over the holiday so Snape and Remus had nothing to report which was good and I figured it had something to do with whatever the old man wanted to talk with me about when we got back, today however Voldemort called me into his office.

"We have located Slughorn, he's hiding in a muggle home. The LeStrange brothers have been staking out the place and told me he's been there for a couple of days and no sign of the order. I think I will have you and the rest of the inner circle go pick him up and bring him back here so we can silence him for good." Voldemort told me and I nodded.

"Alright. Are we doing it now?" I ask him and he nodded.

"Bella, Snape, Lucius, and Draco are waiting for you in the entrance hall. You will apperate to where the LeStrange brothers are waiting and go in from there. Slughorn may be old and fat but he was head of Slytherin for years and a good wizard so just be prepared for him to try anything to get away." Voldemort warned and I nodded before transfiguring my robes into black death eater garb and a half mask over my face before heading out into the entrance hall where everyone was waiting.

"Ready?" Snape ask and I nodded. Bella grab my arm as Lucius did the same for Draco and with a pop we apperated away until we all landed next to Rabastan and Rodolphus.

"He's still in there." Rabastan told us and we nodded. We made our way inside after Bellatrix and Lucius disabled the wards Slughorn had put up. The house itself looked disserted, all the lights were out and the door was cracked open.

Slowly we went inside and started searching room from room until we ended up in what looked to be the sitting room. We stood in the room and listened for a moment before a red light went whizzing by us and almost hit Draco in the head if I hadn't of pulled him out of the way.

"You ok?" I whispered to him and he nodded. Growling I stood up quickly, pissed off and looked around. More red lights were flying towards us and the other death eaters were diving out of the way to avoid them.

"You wont take me, ya hear." I heard someone yelled and I narrowed my eyes at the dark corner on the other side of the room. I could see when looked like a short, fat man blending in with the curtains as he continued to shoot spell after spell in our direction making it hard for the death eaters to get near him.

I kept Draco near me as I edged around the room while Slughorn was occupied with the others and wasn't paying attention to me. I was pissed he almost hit Draco with his first spell and he would pay for that shit.

When I got about a few feet from him I raised my wand.

"Crucio." I yelled and he dropped to the ground screaming in pain. The others were able to move towards us now and watched as I inched closer to Slughorn.

"Big mistake attacking us Slughorn." I hissed and he stared into my eyes as if he thought he knew who I was.

"Stupefy." I heard Snape say, stunning Slughorn and grabbing his wand off the floor. We heard several pops outside that alerted us.

"The Order, let's go." Lucius said grabbing Draco as Bella came and grabbed my arm and apperated us away just as the order was running into the house.

We landed in the throne room of Malfoy Manor and Voldemort was already there sitting in his chair waiting. Snape reversed his spell on Slughorn and tossed him at the dark lords feet before bowing before Voldemort as did the others. I walked to Voldemorts side, pulling Draco with me and inclined my head in greeting before facing Slughorn.

I finally got a good look at him and I was appalled. He was short, fat, bald and looked very much like a walrus. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as his over weight body struggled to sit on his knees, panting for breath. He staring at Voldemort in fear as he looked around at the other death eaters that had taken there places by now.

"Welcome Horace. You are a hard man to find these days." Voldemort hissed drawing Slughorn's attention back to him.

"Obviously not hard enough." Slughorn replied and Voldemort gaze a snort in amusement.

"It's been a long time since the last time we had a chat, has it not?" Voldemort ask him.

"That it has Mr. Riddle." Slughorn replied and Voldemort narrowed his eyes at his old head of house in anger and the tension in the room built.

"I no longer go by that name as you well know." Voldemort hissed and Slughorn shrank back in fear, eyes wide.

"What. What do you want from me?" Slughorn stuttered and I snorted.

"Pathetic and to think he use to be head of Slytherin house." I told Voldemort who chuckled and nodded. Slughorn looked towards me and stared.

"And who are you. I feel I must know you." Slughorn said and I looked at Voldemort who nodded. Smirking I ripped off my mask and laughed when Slughorn gasp in shock.

"Harry Potter. What are you doing with the death eaters." Slughorn ask trembling in fear.

"Why didn't you know. I am the dark prince." I replied and several people laughed as Slughorn spluttered.

"But, But he killed your parents Lily and James. Why would you side with him?" Slughorn ask me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Because I want to, that's all you need to know." I told him and he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Were all doomed then." he whispered to himself before opening his eyes and looking back at Voldemort.

"You summoned me here for a reason. What is it you want with me?" Slughorn ask Voldemort again, but this time with a defeated tone to his voice.

"Dumbledore has been trying to find you to get information that you have on me and I cant have that information getting into the wrong hands." Voldemort told him and he frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't know what information you speak of." Slughorn said.

"You do recall a conversation we had in my seventh year, after a meeting of the slug club where I asked about some very dark magic." Voldemort told him and Slughorn thought for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Oh my. You mean you actually made them?" Slughorn ask and Voldemort nodded.

"7 of them. Harry Potter here is one of the last I made. I cannot have Dumbledore knowing how many Horcruxes I made or what they may be so therefore you need to be silenced." Voldemort told him and Slughorn started to tear up and shake with fear as Voldemort pulled his wand and pointed it at Slughorn.

"Merlin help us all." Slughorn whispered closing his eyes as Voldemort said the killing curse and it hit the old Professor in the chest, forever silencing him.

The next day I woke up with a grunt when a heavy weight landed on top of me. Opening my eyes I looked up and saw the grinning face of my dragon smiling down at me.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask him and he smirked.

"We go back to Hogwarts today Harry. It's time to get up before my parents come up here to wake us up." Draco said wiggling his naked body on top of mine creating amazing friction that had me moaning.

"They have to wait." I growled before pulling his head down and crashing my lips to his. He moaned and moved his mouth over mine as he started grinding our now rock hard erections together.

I ran my hands through his hair, down his back sending waves of magic through my fingers and into his body. Grabbing his ass I ran my fingers over his entrance before inserting two into his body.

He pulled away from my mouth, gasping and panting as he rode my fingers, scraping his nails down my chest.

"Merlin, Harry. More please." he moaned throwing his head back. I added another finger into his ass and hit his prostate every time he grinded down.

"What is it you want Draco?" I ask him as I stared up at the wanton beauty above me.

"You, in me now." he hissed and I pulled my fingers out before whispering a lube charm on him and lifting him up and lining my erection at his entrance.

Draco slammed himself down on me in one quick movement causing me to arch my back and hiss.

"Gods, Draco." I moaned looking up at his face which was contorted with pleasure as he stilled above me and got use to the feeling of me inside him. I ran my hands up and down his back to relax him.

Once he got relaxed he moved up then dropped back down.

"Oh god. Harry you feel so good inside of me. Merlin." he gasp as he began to pick up pace and I helped him move up and down.

"Fuck Draco. That's it. Ride my cock." I hissed at him and he moaned before moving even faster.

We could both feel our climaxes approaching quickly.

"Almost there." Draco panted and I sat up with him in my lap, pulled his hair to one side before biting down hard on his neck at the same time fisting his cock in time with our thrust.

He moaned loudly before his seed sprayed all over my chest and his ass clamped down on me, pulling my orgasm from me by force. I growled into his neck as I collapsed on the bed pulling him down with me.

"Fuck, your going to kill me." I panted and he chuckled into my chest.

"Naw, I want to keep you around for a while." he laughed and I snorted before running my fingers through his hair as we calmed down.

I was absolutely obsessed with the blonde that was laying on top of me, dozing again. He completely consumed me. Everything I did was for him and I wouldn't have it any other way. Obsessed or not he was mine and I was going to damn sure enjoy it every day for the rest of my life.

I slip back into sleep after that but was woke back up by the door flying open and Bellatrix coming into the room. Draco was still on top of me and I quickly grabbed my wand and pulled the covers over the both of us before turning that wand on her.

"Crucio." I hissed and she dropped to the ground in pain for only a second before I released the spell. Draco was grinning like a loon from above me as he watch his aunt stumble back to her feet.

"What the fuck was that for." Bellatrix ask her eyes narrowed at me but I could tell she was proud of my change in attitude.

"For interrupting our sleep and not knocking before you come in. Were both naked and I'll be damned if anyone other then me see's my dragon naked." I told her in a cold tone and her eyes widened for a moment before backing towards the door.

"Fair enough. You have an hour before you have to be on the train, my prince." she said before leaving and slamming the door shut behind her. Draco started shaking with laughter.

"And what are you laughing at?" I ask him.

"You. You scared the shit out of her, plus I love how possessive you are and I love when you torture people for me." he said before giving me a slow, deep kiss.

"I've already told you, you are mine and I'd do anything for you Draco. Whatever you want is yours." I told him and he smiled.

"I know." he told me.

"Good. Now I suggest we get moving before I end up cursing the next person that dares come in here." I told him and he groaned but rolled off me anyways.

We showered and packed before going down stairs and meeting the others for breakfast. Snape and Lucius had already left to head back to Hogwarts but the others were still there. Bellatrix just eyed us and I smirked at her as we sat down.

"Something you'd like to say." I ask her and she shook her head no.

"Not at all." she told me and I snorted before digging into my plate.

"I'll be back in your head most of the time when you leave so please let me know ahead of time before you two start getting it on so I can leave." Voldemort told me and I nodded trying not to laugh.

"Also we need to try and see what Dumbledore has planned. Hopefully he calls you for a meeting soon." Voldemort continued and I nodded again.

"I'm sure he will." I replied.

Before we knew it we were back on the train heading back to school. Draco and I were sitting with our friends and listening to them talk about there holiday. Ron, Ginny and Hermione had walked past our compartment and Draco and I laughed out loud at the tired look on the two youngest Weasley's face. They had bags under there eyes and looked like crap. I could tell my spell was still taking it's toll on them and I smirked at them smugly.

They deserved it.

"I see you made it back alive." Hermione said when she stopped by the door. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Obviously." I drawled and smirked when Draco leaned into me and glared at her. Hermione just glared back at him.

"Watch who your giving dirty looks, Hermione. I wont have anyone disrespecting my Draco." I told her and he frowned at me.

"Still brained washed by the ferret I see." she replied and I pinned her with a cold look that had her stepping back.

"Make the mud blood go away, Harry." Draco ask me and I chuckled before waving me wand pushing her out the door and slamming it in her face. She look highly put out and stomped off like a child but I did not give a shit. I was to busy kissing Draco's neck and leaving marks on him to be bothered by it.

School started the next day and it was the same as it had been before we left. Apperation lessons where starting that weekend and Draco and I couldn't wait to show everyone up. I hadn't heard from Dumbledore yet but I was sure I would soon.

"Harry." I heard Hermione yell as we were leaving dinner Thursday evening. I turned and raised my brow at her.

"What?" I ask and she just handed me a note before leaving. Unrolling it I snorted.

_Mr. Potter. _

_It is time we meet for some training against Voldemort. Meet me in my office tomorrow after dinner. Alone. _

_I enjoy acid pops. _

_Dumbledore. _

"He enjoys acid pops." Draco ask over my shoulder as I stored the note in my bag.

"Password to get in his office." I replied and he nodded.

_Didn't take him long to call you up did it. _Voldemort ask in my mind and I shook my head.

_Nope. Can't wait to see what he wants. _I replied as Draco and I walked towards the common room.

_I'm very interested in finding out myself. Hopefully he tells you something helpful. _Voldemort replied and I nodded.

_Oh by the way I moved your Horcrux to the chamber last night so it's safe. _I told him.

_Good, very good. _Was his happy reply and I smiled. I loved how proud he always was at me. It was a good feeling.

Now I just had to see what the old fucker wanted with me tomorrow. I'm sure it will be a bundle of fun.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Harry POV

After dinner the next day I walked alone towards the headmasters office and knocked and waited to be bid entrance. Scowling to myself I really didn't want to be here. I was already in a less then stellar mood and just the thought of Dumbledore put me in a worse mood that I felt I could hurt someone.

_Easy Harry. Don't let him get to you. Your just here for information your not his weapon anymore. Just remember that and I'll keep him out of your head. _Voldemort reassured me and I took a deep breath and relaxed myself. I felt much better knowing Voldemort was on my side.

"Enter Harry." I heard Dumbledore say and I pushed up the door and suppressed a sneer. Not only was Dumbledore there but so was Hermione and Ron. Ron looking very tired and I mentally laughed.

"I though this would be a private meeting. If I had known I would have brought friends." I replied as I sat in a chair.

"I thought you'd like to have your two friends with you as they have been each year so far." Dumbledore told me and I could feel him trying to pry into my mind but Voldemort kept him out.

"You thought wrong then. My friends are in Slytherin house." I said and Hermione shot me a frown and snorted.

"Something you'd like to say, Granger?" I ask her and she huffed.

"Yes, actually. What is wrong with you? This juvenile attitude has lasted long enough. Those snakes are not your friends and why on earth you'd spend so much time protecting that evil ferret is beyond me. Ron and I are your true friends Harry. Were the ones that will help you in this war not those evil bastards." Hermione spat and I glared at her.

"Your pushing your luck, Hermione." I hissed gripping the arm of the chair in a tight grip. No one talks about Draco like that. She's just begging for me to kill her.

_Relax. _Voldemort told me and I did taking another deep breath.

"You know nothing. You two haven't ever been my real friends and you know it. As far as I'm concerned your only here because Dumbledore invited you here. I couldn't care less." I told her before turning back towards the headmaster who had been watching us.

"Can we get on with this. I have people waiting for me." I told him.

"How are you Harry. I've been concerned with you this year. Your acting very reckless, and spending too much time with known death eaters. It's not safe. I think you should move back to Gryffindor Tower." he told me and I rolled my eyes.

"You know good and well that you cant do that. I've been resorted into Slytherin and if you tried to move me to another house I'll inform the governors of your rule breaking." I told him and he didn't have a response.

"Very well let's get on with it then. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley since Mr. Potter has said he doesn't want you here then I think it best if you two head back to your dorm." Dumbledore told them and I smirked at the put out look on there faces as they huffed out of the room like spoiled brats.

"I think it important that we learn as much as we can about Voldemort in order to figure out a way to defeat him. I have done a lot of research throughout the years. We already know that Voldemort was named Tom Marvolo Riddle, his mother was Merope Gaunt a pure blood witch of the Slytherin line and his father was a muggle named Tom Riddle who he was named after. From what I can tell his mother used a love potion to make his father fall in love with her. When she became pregnant she stop giving him the potion thinking that he would really love her but that was not the case. He left her and Merope later died giving birth to there son who grew up in a orphanage before coming to Hogwarts." Dumbledore started and I just pretended to listen. I already know all of this, Voldemort didn't keep anything from me but I could feel his irritation on Dumbledore knowing so much about him.

"I'd like to show you a memory of mine of the time I first met young Tom Riddle." Dumbledore said summing a Pensieve and pulling a memory from his mind and placing it into the bowl.

"Shall we?" Dumbledore ask and I reluctantly nodded and followed the old man into the Pensieve.

When we landed Dumbledore and I where standing in an old fashion London street.

"There I am." Dumbledore said pointing at a younger version of himself that was walking down the street. We started walking to follow.

"Nice suit." I snorted as I got a good look at Dumbledore's sense of muggle fashion. It was hideous and Voldemort himself was laughing in my mind as he too watched the memory play out.

After a minute or two we came upon an old building that you could tell was an orphanage that had seen better days. The memory Dumbledore knocked on the door and a lady in an apron opened it.

"Good evening. I have an appointment with Mrs. Cole." Memory Dumbledore said and the lady nodded and let him in.

And older lady that had Voldemort sneering in my mind walked up and greeted memory Dumbledore.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent you a letter about a Tom Riddle." He told her and she nodded.

"Yes, Come into my office Sir." she said and led them into a small office.

"Are you family?" she ask.

"No I'm a teacher and I have come to offer Tom a place in my school." he told her.

"What school is that?" she ask.

"It's called Hogwarts." he told her.

"And why would you want Tom." she ask him.

"We believe he has qualities we are looking for." he told her.

"But how did you come to know of him? Did his parents sign him up?" she ask and you could tell she was very suspicious. I raised my brow when I saw memory Dumbledore slip his wand out of his sleeve and cast a confundus charm on the old lady.

"I think you will find everything is in order here." he said handing her a sheet of paper. She read it with her glazed over eyes and nodded.

"Yes it seems to be perfectly in order." she agreed.

"Can you tell me anything about Tom." Dumbledore took advantage of her confunded state.

"His mother gave birth here, died an hour later only insisting we name him Tom Marvolo Riddle. We never found out anything about his father. He's a funny boy though." she told him.

"How so?" Dumbledore ask.

"He scares the other children. There's been nasty incidents that have happened over the years. A boys rabbit being hung from the rafters. Tom said he didn't do it and there's no proof he did, but we always wondered. Then two other students went into a cave with him not far from here and they were never the same after that. All we could get out of them was that they went in with Tom and he swore nothing happened. I'm sure everyone will not mind seeing him gone." she said and I couldn't help but laugh.

_Caused quite the scene did you not? _I ask Voldemort who snorted.

_Always. _He replied.

"You do understand that he will have to return for the summer holidays until he is 17." memory Dumbledore told her. She didn't like that but nodded.

"Alright. It's better then having him here all the time. I guess you want to see him now?" she ask and Dumbledore nodded and followed the lady down several halls until they reached a door at the end of what looked like an empty hallway.

"Here we are. Tom you have a visitor. This is Mr. Dumbledore." Mrs. Cole told the young boy who I thought was a younger version of the Tom I met in 2nd year.

The young boy turn his cold eyes to stare at memory Dumbledore who walked into his room and sat on the bed.

"How do you do Tom?" Dumbledore ask and he didn't reply.

"I am Professor Dumbledore." he said.

"Professor? Is that like a doctor? Is that why you're here? Did she get you to come here to look at me? I'm not mad no matter what they say." the young boy said.

"No, no. I work at a school called Hogwarts and I've come to offer you a place there." Dumbledore told him.

"What kind of school?" the young Tom ask.

"Hogwarts is a school of magic. For special children who are different." Dumbledore told him.

"It's magic I can do?" Tom ask.

"Yes. What is it you can do?" Dumbledore ask.

"All sorts of things. I can make things move without touching them, I can make animals do what I want them to do, I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me, make them hurt if I want." Tom said and Dumbledore just listened.

"I knew I was special." Tom said to himself.

"Your right. You're a wizard." Dumbledore told him and I couldn't help but feel upset that no one came to me when I was 11 and help explain all this to me. I only had Hagrid's half ass explanation.

"Are you a wizard too?" Tom ask.

"Yes I am." Dumbledore said.

"Prove it." Tom ordered and Dumbledore flicked his wand and the wardrobe burst into flames before dieing down. Tom jumped to his feet and watched in awe.

"At Hogwarts we teach you not only to use magic but to control it." Dumbledore told him handing him a bag of money and his Hogwarts letter.

"I can go with you to get your things." Dumbledore said.

"No I'm use to doing things for myself." Tom said and Dumbledore nodded.

"Everything you need to know is in this letter as well as how to get on the train to come to Hogwarts. Do you have any questions." Dumbledore ask.

"I can speak to snakes, they find me. Whisper things to me. Is that normal?" Tom ask and Dumbledore looked shocked.

"It is unusual. But not unheard of." Dumbledore said looking slightly paler then before.

"I think that's enough." the real Dumbledore said and we where thrown from the memory and back into his office.

"What was the use of that." I ask after we sat back down.

"I thought it important for you to see that even at a young age he was well advanced beyond his years and a hostile young man." Dumbledore said.

"Did you know then?" I ask.

"Did I know I had just met the most evil dark wizard of all times? No I did not." Dumbledore replied.

"Now through out his school years, he worked hard in his studies, the teachers all loved him and he gathered what we now know was his first followers. Boys in Slytherin from families such as the LeStrange's, Blacks, Malfoy's and so on. Once he left Hogwarts he tried to apply for a job here but at the time he was far too young therefore he left and we didn't hear from him until he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort. By then the damage was done and he was well on his way to who he is today." Dumbledore said and I just listened. None of this was news to me I knew it all and I was getting bored.

The clock struck 9pm and Dumbledore glanced at it then back at me.

"It seems it's time for you to head back. I will send for you again. Next time I will be telling you more and very important things that will help you to defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore said and I nodded before leaving.

_What a waste of my time. _I said.

_Yes that was not very informative but I think he's trying to win back your trust by showing you what he thinks is information you don't have. Maybe next lesson well get something new to work with from the old man. _Voldemort said and I nodded.

I got halfway to my dorms when Hermione stopped me.

"Harry we need to talk." she said and I groaned. I was so freaking tired of her and that line.

"I have nothing to say." I said and walked past her but she reached out and grabbed me.

"Harry. You need to see reason. Malfoy has you brainwashed. Something needs to be done about him." she said and I glared at her.

"Go anywhere near Draco and I'll kill you Hermione." I hissed and her eyes widened before she dropped her hand and back away slowly.

Growling to myself I stalked off in another direction. I need to let off some steam so I headed for the chamber, there was a rat down there that I'd love to practice on, it wouldn't do to go back to Draco mad. I need to calm myself first before returning to my beloved.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

Harry POV

"P P Please S Stop Harry." Wormtail stuttered after I lifted yet another Crucio off him. I had spent the last hour torturing the pathetic rat like traitor and I was still pissed off and high strung.

Every time I thought I was feeling better, I'd think of Dumbledore's lying face, Hermione's know it all ways and her threating Draco. I'd see Ron and Ginny and how they hurt Pansy but really wanted my dragon, how the Dursley's treated me. It's just all building up and I felt as if I wanted to explode.

Voldemort had tried calming me down with words but I ignored him so he sent throbbing pain through my scar but it didn't do much good, so I settled for hearing Wormtail scream in pain.

"Harry please. Your parents would be sooo ashamed." Wormtail said after he stop screaming. Big mistake. I growled in my throat as I walked up towards his shaking form. My face taking on a murderous look.

"I'll never know will I. Because of you. You filthy traitor." I yelled as I hit him over and over with my fist, completely forgetting about my wand. His blood splattered on my hands and clothes as well as the floor as I beat him with everything I had, releasing all my anger I had towards him. Voldemort may have cast the curse that killed my parents but this piece of shit was the reason he had the chance to begin with.

I cant remember how long I hit him all I know is that I stayed hitting and kicking him until he had stopped breathing as was long dead. He was so bloody and disfigured that you couldn't even recognize him anymore.

"Harry, stop." I heard someone yell but I ignored them and continued to yell and beat the man I hated so much pretending it was everyone I had ever hated. Dumbledore, the Dursley's everyone.

I didn't stop until I felt someone grab me and slam me into the wall. Breathing heavy I looked up an into the sliver grey eyes of my beloved.

"Draco. How did you get in here." I panted out. Only the snake language could access the chamber.

"Nyx let me in. When you didn't return I got worried and ask her to take me to you. I don't know how she understood but she led me here. What's going on?" he ask his body still pressing me against the wall. I told him of my meeting with Dumbledore and then my altercation with Hermione before coming down here to let off some steam and what Wormtail had said to cause me to snap.

"You should have come to me Harry. I could have helped." Draco told me after I finished telling him what happened.

"No, that would have been far too dangerous, the last thing I want to do is hurt you." I told him and he shook his head.

"I think I can handle you Harry. I would have calmed you down." he said smirking and I raised my brow at him.

"Oh yeah? And how do you think you would have done that?" I ask him.

"Like this." he said before slamming his lips down on mine and shoving his tongue into my mouth. Normally I was the one in charge during all of our other couplings but there was something calming about letting him take charge when I was in the state of mind I was in now, so I let him control the kiss. Voldemort had pulled out of my mind as soon as the kiss started.

I moaned as his body grinded against mine and his hands pulled at my hair.

Fuck a forceful Draco was very hot.

He yanked my off the wall and against his body as he walked us back through the chamber and into the private bedroom before we fell on the bed with Draco straddling my legs.

"Now my beautiful prince. I think you should let me take care of you this time. Help you release all that negative energy. What do you say, hmmm?" Draco purred into my ear as his hands ran over my body and I moaned at the husky tone. I could handled letting him take control every now and then.

He waved his wand and our clothes vanished to the other side of the room and we both hissed and the skin to skin contact.

I didn't have time to think about anything as his mouth descended down on my neck and started to bite and suck his way down my chest taken each of my nipples in his mouth and sucking hard.

"Shit." I hissed as my back arched into him.

He smirked against my skin as he swirled his tongue around my belly button before moving lower and taking my erection into his mouth. I bucked as I hit the back of his throat and he swallowed around me.

"Gods." I moaned as he worked me up and down, over and over until I could feel my explosion coming.

Just as it was about to happen the little minx stopped and pulled his fingers from my entrance that I didn't even know were there. I groaned in frustration and my eyes shot open to glare at him.

"Why did you stop?" I ask him and he gave me a cheeky grin and if I didn't love him so much, I'd have strangled him.

"Because I want to be inside of you. May I?" he ask and I smiled at the fact that he still showed me respect even when I was allowing him to take control. I gave him a nod and he slithered back up my body, putting my legs over his shoulders and giving me a deep kiss before pushing in slowly.

Too slow for my liking so I used my legs to pull him towards me and we both moaned out loud as he became buried balls deep inside me for the first time.

"Fuck Harry." Draco panted into my neck as my body adjustment to him and he tried to gather his thoughts before moving. It felt better then I thought to have him fill me.

Finally after I felt relaxed I wiggled around letting him know he could move, and move he did. He pulled out and slammed back in, hard. I gasp as he hit my prostate and my nails broke the skin on his back.

Over and over he pounded into me and all that tension I had earlier was completely gone. Draco had that ability to calm me it seemed in every situation.

"Cum for me Harry." Draco whispered into my ear as he grab onto my erection and pumped it in time with our thrust.

"Fuck." I moaned as I arched my back and exploded all over our chest. Two thrust later and Draco followed behind me, coating my walls with his warm seed.

We collapsed after that in a tangle of panting limbs. I waved my hand and cleaned us up as I wrapped my arms around Draco and listened to his breathing.

"Feel better?" he ask me and I nodded.

"Much. I think I'll let you calm me down from time to time." I told him and he chuckled. Nyx slithered up on the bed and curled up protectively around us as we fell into a very sated sleep.

The next morning true to my natural form I showed Draco who was in charge before we showered, dressed and headed out. But not before I vanished Wormtail's bloody body with a sneer.

_Feeling better, Raven. _Voldemort ask me as I sat through breakfast that morning. Rolling my eyes at him.

_Much. Draco has a way of pounding the anger right out of me. _I said and Voldemort snorted in laughter.

_Way to much information Potter. _He told me and I laughed.

The days passed by quickly and Dumbledore had yet to call me back into his office.

The news of Slughorn being found dead hit the papers and Dumbledore looked very troubled by this. Guess he now knew he missed his chance to get the answers he needed.

Apperation lesson started and like we thought Draco and I were the only ones that could apperate. Hermione looked particularly jealous that we mastered it before she did.

Remus kept me up dated on anything he thought was important. Like Dumbledore wanting Remus to try and sway the other Werewolves to there side and away from Greyback and Voldemort.

However, that was not going to happen since Remus was loyal to me and on top of that when Remus went to meet with Greyback for the first time since he was bitten when he was a child, he found himself in Greyback's bed rather quickly. Apparently Greyback turned Remus because Remus was his submissive mate but when Remus rejected his wolf he put a hold on the mating. But since Remus now is embracing his true nature more and more and now loyal to the dark, Greyback took what had been his for years and Remus didn't have any objections. And I was happy that Remus finally found where he belonged.

So Dumbledore's chance of gaining the werewolves where non existent.

The Weasley twins sent me letters whenever they had information about there family. Which wasn't much these days.

"Harry can we talk." Luna whispered from the Ravenclaw table a few weeks later during supper. I nodded and told her to meet in the same classroom as last time as soon as dinner was over.

When we got there I was shocked to see she had brought Neville with her. He was nervous and fidgeting like always and I shared a look with Draco. We were both thinking the same thing. What the hell did he want?

"Luna care to explain?" I ask her crossing my arms over my chest. She nodded and pulled Neville closer.

"Neville wants to join." Luna said bluntly and both my eye brows shot up.

"Come again?" I ask and Neville blushed.

"You're the only one that ever treated me like someone instead of just a bumbling idiot. Ron's been a nightmare since you left Gryffindor and I, I don't trust Dumbledore anymore. My grams never has. She blames him for my parents. Says that if he would have minded his own business nothing would have happened to them. He let it slip after your parents were killed that I was the other boy that could have been in danger and that he was thinking of hiding my parents and me. That's what brought the death eaters after us. They thought I was so important that my parents had something to do with you-know-who's death. Luna hasn't said anything but I've guessed on my own. You've switch sides haven't you?" Neville ask and I nodded.

"That's what I thought. I'm on your side Harry. If you can forgive him for your parents then I can deal with the LeStrange's. I don't want to fight with Dumbledore anymore. He needs to be stopped before more people get hurt for his greater good." Neville stated and Luna gave him a smile and kiss on the cheek.

_He speaks the truth. He may not be particularly strong but his Herbology skills would be very useful, plus he is a pure blood. _Voldemort told me and I nodded, before excepting Neville and letting Draco bond us with an oath.

Looks like I gathered yet another follower. Dumbledore wont know what hit him if I keep taking away all his little pawns. Wonder who I could turn next.

I thought as I smiled evilly.


End file.
